Rising Sun
by Asegawa
Summary: Natsuki Kuga est étudiante à l'université d'Oxford. Convoquée par le doyen de la faculté, celle-ci se demande bien pourquoi. Résumé pourri, je sais, mais lisez ! C'est bien mieux à l'intérieur!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Au mois de mai cette année là, une canicule s'était installée sur toute l'Europe, n'épargnant bien évidemment pas l'île britannique. Natsuki Kuga, belle brune aux reflets bleutés de vingt deux ans et aux yeux d'émeraude, s'avançait près des jardins de l'université d'Oxford dans la grande banlieue de Londres. Sous les grandes voûtes en grès couvertes d'ardoises noircies par le temps, la jeune femme arpentait cette partie de l'école s'abritant du soleil de plomb en chemin vers le bâtiment principal d'un pas lent. Natsuki avait obtenu une bourse quelques années plus tôt pour rentrer dans cette prestigieuse faculté grâce aux relations et la renommée de sa mère. N'ayant jamais caché son appartenance au milieu modeste de Londres, elle ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'amis dans cette université très bourgeoise, emprunt d'un respect des classes sociales très poussé. Les étudiants fortunés ne se mélangeaient pas avec les étudiants plus modestes et inversement, comme le voulait le système de castes et de hiérarchie sociale qui s'étaient installés au sein de l'université. Malgré la solitude dont elle se consolait chaque jour un peu plus depuis la rentrée, elle se sentait néanmoins reconnaissante d'étudier dans ce lieu prestigieux plus particulièrement dans le département le plus réputé dans le domaine de l'archéologie d'Europe. Natsuki fit alors une pause dans son parcours aux allures de couloir de la mort tentant de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait amené à venir dans cette école où elle avait du mal à s'intégrer.

- Enfin Saeko, c'est ridicule, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Nous faire ça ! Ta carrière est-elle si importante pour toi que tu veuilles tout quitter pour des simples ruines ? Déclara Keitaro, le père de Nastuki.

- Ecoutes Keitaro, tu le sais tout comme moi que je ne peux pas refuser une place comme ça. Et puis Natsuki va bientôt aller à l'université, j'ai besoin de ce travail pour lui donner un avenir.

Quelques années auparavant, la famille Kuga avait entrepris de quitter leur Japon natal, dilapidant toutes leurs économies pour emménager à Londres à cause d'une évolution de carrière professionnelle de sa mère, Saeko Kuga, une éminente chercheuse diplômée d'un doctorat en archéologie. Quelques semaines après leur déménagement dans la banlieue modeste, un soir, le Dr Kuga avait quitté la maison familiale sans même se retourner après une énième dispute. Son mari lui avait reproché une nouvelle fois reproché de les avoir fait emménager dans une maison miteuse et d'être accaparée par son travail. En effet, Saeko ne vivait que pour son métier et ses recherches sur les mystères des technologies des civilisations anciennes. Cette passion dévorante l'avait entièrement consumée, six mois plus tard, après un divorce mouvementé, Saeko laissa un mari et une enfant de quinze ans derrière elle sans ménagement. Depuis ce jour, sa fille n'a eu de cesse de la chercher, complétant ses études d'histoire de l'art et d'archéologie avec un seul objectif : marcher dans les pas de sa mère et se lancer à sa poursuite.

Natsuki se souvenait de cette dispute comme si c'était hier, cela fait aujourd'hui sept ans qu'elle n'avait plus ou quasiment plus de nouvelles de sa génitrice. Revenant à la réalité, la brune soupira fortement et reprit son chemin, observant négligemment le troupeau d'étudiants qui avaient choisis de réviser leurs cours sur le grand carré le pelouse au centre de la cour de l'école. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son pull à capuche, la brunette se dirigeait vers le bureau du doyen de l'université, Sir Mickael Sheldon, et directeur général de la SEARS, la Sheldon's European Archeologic and Research Section. Celui-ci l'avait convoqué et allait, sans nul doute, lui faire l'honneur de l'une ses innombrables et ô combien soporifiques, réprimandes sur son absentéisme des dernières semaines. Natsuki rentra dans le hall de l'administration d'un pas franc et repoussa de la main ses longs cheveux de son épaule en soupirant grossièrement. Arrivée devant le bureau du doyen, la brune se redressa de sa longueur et prit une grande respiration avant de s'emparer de la poignée de la porte. Prête à affronter son démon, la fille aux yeux verts arrêta son geste quand elle entendit des voix s'élever à travers la porte. Une discussion plutôt animée était en train de se dérouler derrière ces murs. Une voix féminine argumentait avec le vieux Sheldon.

-Ojï-sama, s'il te plait ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu connais bien mieux que moi ce que notre caste nous impose ! Il est impossible de me mélanger de la sorte avec quelqu'un comme... Kuga !

A l'entente de son nom, Natsuki se figea. Elle approcha son oreille de la porte telle une collégienne pour mieux discerner la conversation.

- Shizuru voyons, un peu de retenu. Et puis, ce n'est que pour un mois, et cela va passer très vite. Fais moi confiance, j'en ai parlé à ta mère, elle est d'accord avec moi, ce serait bénéfique pour l'obtention de ton diplôme. Expliqua doucement le grand -père un peu déstabilisé par la colère soudaine de sa petite fille.

Natsuki décida alors que son attente n'était plus supportable et frappa doucement à la porte du bureau du doyen. Après un raclement de gorge, ce dernier la pria d'entrer. Après quelques pas dans la salle aux somptueuses boiseries anglaises, la brune posa son regard sur la personne qui avait osé prononcer son nom avec autant de dégoût. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux d'un rouge profond se tenait droite, les mains croisés devant elle. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la fille aux yeux émeraudes. Par rapport à son ton colérique de quelques secondes auparavant, son visage semblait serein, impassible, Natsuki put même apercevoir un sourire poli sur ses lèvres. La brune, qui avait reconnu l'héritière Fujino Shizuru, se demanda un instant si c'était bien la même personne qui parlait avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce. Natsuki eut toutes les peines du monde à détacher son regard du tyran qui se tenait devant elle. Sauvée par le gong, le vieux Sheldon prit la parole.

- Ah mademoiselle Kuga, je vous attendais justement. Fit le doyen tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés décrocha enfin ses yeux de Shizuru et reporta son attention sur le doyen. Le bonhomme était encore plus impressionnant debout qu'il ne l'était déjà assis. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix, l'homme arborait une chevelure aussi blanche que la neige coiffée en arrière et une barbe parfaitement entretenue aussi blanche que ses cheveux. Ses yeux, de la même couleur que Shizuru et entourés de rides d'expression, n'avaient pourtant rien des prunelles froides de sa cadette.

- Monsieur, si je vous dérange, je peux repasser un peu plus tard... Commença Natsuki.

- Non, non, Mademoiselle, je vous ai fait mander, Fujino-san et vous même, pour la même raison. Interrompit Sheldon le regard presque pétillant de hâte.

Natsuki n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Quand Sheldon avait ce regard, c'est qu'un coup fourré se préparait. Quelle punition lui avait t-il concocté cette fois encore?

- Monsieur le doyen, si c'est encore pour mes absences, je peux tout expliquer ! Et je suis convaincue de pouvoir rattraper mon retard le mois prochain, je serai un vrai rat de bibliothèque ! Promis la brune un air suppliant au visage.

- Kuga-san, votre présence n'a rien à voir avec vos absences. Veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plait toutes les deux. Reprit Sheldon en présentant de la main les deux chaises qui faisaient face à son bureau.

Natsuki s'installa sur une des chaises tout en essayant de dissimuler un gros soupir. Shizuru rejoignit l'autre chaise avec une lenteur visiblement calculée. Car si la brune avait pu défaire ses yeux de cette dernière pendant l'échange verbale avec le doyen, l'héritière Fujino, elle, n'avait pas lâché Natsuki des yeux. La brune pouvait sentir le regard de cette dernière lui bruler la nuque.

Pendant quelques secondes de silence que Natsuki prit pour un suspens ménagé, le doyen, qui faisait alors dos aux jeunes femmes, semblait chercher les bons mots pour expliquer ce qu'il cherchait à exprimer. Il se retourna alors vivement vers les deux jeunes femmes en frappant dans ses mains. La brune qui était encore dans ses pensées sursauta au son et se talocha mentalement de ce geste. Elle qui était d'un naturel confiant, se surprenait d'être si tendue face à Sheldon. D'autant plus que la furie qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes avant, restait elle de glace face à cette convocation inattendue. Néanmoins, elle retourna son attention sur le doyen.

- Jeunes filles, je pense que vous vous connaissez. Ne serait-ce que de nom. Kuga-san, voici ma petite fille, Fujino Shizuru. Shizuru, je te présente Kuga Natsuki.

Les deux femmes hochèrent simultanément la tête. Natsuki bouillonnait intérieurement. Quand est-ce qu'il allait en venir au fait ? C'est alors que le doyen reprit:

- Donc, je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler de votre stage de fin d'année. Comme vous savez, pour valider votre dernière année, un stage doit être effectué sur un site archéologique de votre choix...

- A ce propos Ojï-sama, je croyais que c'était, comme vous le dites, "notre" choix. Insista Shizuru.

Natsuki ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait bien suivi qu'elle allait être forcée à faire quelque chose, mais quoi?

- Venez-en au fait, Monsieur. Coupa cette dernière en lançant un regard sérieux au doyen.

- J'y viens Kuga-san. Voyez-vous, j'ai noté que toutes les deux, vous vous faisiez remarquer par votre absentéisme, surtout vous Natsuki-san qui avez du coup raté lamentablement vos derniers partiels. Et j'ai, en accord avec vos professeurs et le conseil de l'université, pris la décision de vous affectez moi-même à un stage sur le site de mon choix en guise de punition ou de rattrapage, comme vous l'entendez.

Natsuki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. D'abord, Shizuru Fujino, la fille la plus populaire de l'université, séchait les cours, et ensuite, le vieux Sheldon allait empêcher la brune d'avoir une nouvelle chance de pouvoir retrouver sa mère. En effet, la brune avait appris récemment grâce à ses nombreux entretiens avec le doyen que la S.E.A.R.S., l'entreprise chapotant également les travaux de sa mère, se trouvait sur un site inca au Pérou et comptait bien sur ce voyage gratuit pour la retrouver.

- Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça Sheldon ! S'étrangla la brune de frustration en se levant brutalement de son siège. J'avais prévu... autre chose pour mon stage !

Aux vues du regard soutenu du doyen et du sourcil relevé de sa compagne de galère, Natsuki se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit un mot de trop. Elle baissa la tête et se rassit furieusement.

- Ara ? Kuga-san voulait s'offrir des nouvelles vacances peut être ? Dit Shizuru un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Natsuki voulu répondre mais ses paroles restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge. Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir de honte et piqua un fard sans précédent. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la brune se concentra pour pouvoir sortir quelques mots presque inaudibles, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son corps se rebellait contre son esprit.

- N'importe quoi, je... D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce stage, Monsieur ? Finit -elle par dire.

Sheldon ouvrit alors un tiroir et en sortit deux dossiers au nom des deux jeunes filles et les fit glisser sur son bureau en direction des étudiantes.

- Voyez par vous même mesdemoiselles. Conclut-il.

Natsuki prit alors fébrilement son dossier entres ses mains et l'ouvrit. Agrafé à la chemise cartonnée, se trouvait la photo en noir et blanc d'une ruine inca. En dessous de celle-ci était inscrit "Ruines inca machu picchu - site propriété de la S.E.A.R.S.". Son cœur rata alors un battement. C'était inespéré. La brune allait pouvoir retrouver sa mère aux frais de l'université. Dissimulant toute trace de joie, Natsuki parcourait le dossier des yeux quand elle se souvint d'un détail.

- Euh... et que vient faire notre collaboration avec Shizuru dans cette histoire? Fit Natsuki qui tenta de poser son regard sur sa comparse.

- Et bien, vous allez être en binôme sur ce stage. Vous serez logés sur place avec les autres archéologues. Ce stage sur le terrain vous mettra peut être un peu de plomb dans la tête.

- Ojï-sama, je suis consciente qu'il faille punir Kuga-san mais moi, je n'ai pas raté mes partiels. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours eu de meilleurs résultats seule qu'en groupe. Argumenta la concernée.

- Oï ! De ce que j'ai compris tu mérites ça autant que moi Fujino ! Ragea Natsuki.

Les deux femmes se toisèrent alors mutuellement, sous l'œil déconcerté du doyen. La brune replongea alors ses yeux de sa voisine, se perdant une nouvelle fois dans l'abîme de son regard. Natsuki en avait le souffle court, cette fille agissait comme un calmant sur tout son être. A peine avait-elle posé les yeux sur elle que sa colère s'était évaporée, elle trouva ça déloyal. Après quelques secondes de joute visuelle, elle profita d'un clignement de cil de son adversaire pour lui tirer ni plus ni moins la langue. Natsuki se surprenait elle même de son manque de répartie. C'était pitoyable. Shizuru arqua alors un sourcil et reprit son air imperturbable, laissant la brune dans une frustration encore plus grande.

- Toujours est-il qu'il est hors de question que je partage la moindre chose avec Kuga-san. Nous ferons nos fouilles et comptes rendus séparément. Reprit calmement Shizuru en se levant de sa chaise. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un voyage à préparer.

La blonde quitta alors la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Sheldon et Natsuki seuls. A peine la porte fut refermée que notre héroïne se jeta sur Sheldon à travers le bureau et l'empoigna par le col.

- Ecoutez l'ancêtre, vous savez très bien que vous m'en devez une. Alors si vous voulez que vos escapades avec des minettes de vingt ans restent secrètes, vous avez intérêt à me dire où est l'arnaque dans l'histoire ? Vous savez très bien que ma mère travaille pour vous sur ces fouilles. Vous voulez que Fujino me surveille c'est ça ?

De la sueur commençait à perler sur le front du vieil homme, Natsuki eut un sourire satisfait. L'effet qu'elle escomptait s'était produit. Elle lâcha le col de Sheldon et regagna la terre ferme. Elle croisa les bras devant elle pour montrer son agacement.

- Ku... Kuga-san, voyons, pas du tout ! Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est une fleur que je vous fais ! L'idée du binôme c'est seulement pour vous couvrir au niveau de l'académie. Comme ça nous pourrons dire que nous sommes quittes...! Fit Sheldon en reprenant souffle.

La brune restait méfiante mais n'allait pas néanmoins pas manquer cette occasion de retrouver sa mère. Elle décida donc de laisser ses doutes sur Sheldon en rester là pour le moment.

- Si vous le dites, je dois donc vous remercier alors ? Mais attention Sheldon, à la moindre entourloupe, vous savez ce qui vous pend au nez. Sur ce, au plaisir Monsieur le doyen. Fit elle en quittant le bureau.

La fille aux cheveux de nuit marchait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du bâtiment. En franchissant le seuil de la porte d'entrée, Natsuki plissa les yeux au moment d'entrer dans le bain de lumière qu'offrait les rayons de soleil. Quand ses yeux furent habitués à la luminosité ambiante, la brune se stoppa net. Shizuru, adossée à un pilier l'attendait sagement, la tête penchée et un délicieux sourire aux lèvres. Une légère brise balançait ses cheveux qu'elle maintenait d'une de ses mains.

- Ara... Je pense que tu vas devoir me briefer avant de rencontrer belle-maman, Nat-su-ki.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Les reviews sont très appréciées ! ^^**

**A bientôt !**

**Asegawa**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !  
**

**Et bien, je dois avouer être surprise et très touchée de tous vos commentaires en aussi peu de temps ! Alors merci !  
**

**Ohio92 & Zouu : Je me suis étonnée moi même pour avoir trouvé un autre sens au mot SEARS ! Merci ! :)  
**

**Julia : Merci pour le compliment sur l'écriture, mais je sais qu'il y a aussi mieux voire meilleure que moi. Modeste que je suis... Hu hu ! Par contre, qu'entends-tu par "forme de l'histoire" ? Car si c'est pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne le sais pas encore car j'ai en tête pour l'instant deux ou trois chapitre à l'avance, c'est tout.  
**

**Alyson2102 & Yoruichii : Oui l'archéologie me plait et la comparaison avec Tomb Raider me plait, même si c'est plus Uncharted qui me venait en tête. Merci en tout cas! ^^  
**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)  
**

**Asegawa  
**

**xxx  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Dans la petite banlieue près d'Oxford, Natsuki vivait depuis son immigration au bord d'une rivière, dans un petit cottage typiquement anglais que son père restaurait petit à petit depuis le départ de Saeko. En cette belle matinée de juin, Natsuki s'étirait comme un chat dans son lit. Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, baignant la campagne anglaise embrumée de sa lumière orangée. Malgré l'heure matinale, la chaleur de l'astre avait déjà envahie la petite chambre de la brune. Notre héroïne s'éveillait doucement et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller pour s'abriter des rayons du soleil qui traversaient les volets de sa fenêtre.

- Moh... Je croyais qu'il pleuvait tout le temps en Angleterre ! C'est vraiment pas juste ! Maugréa Natsuki en balançant sa couette hors du lit.

Au premier mouvement de sa maitresse, sa fidèle boule de poil s'empressa de grimper sur le lit et s'affala sur elle, lui coupant la respiration.

- Duran ! Tu crois pas que j'ai assez chaud ? Allez, descends de là, espèce de nouille! Ricana Natsuki.

Le chien débarbouilla à coups de langue le visage de notre héroïne qui chassa gentiment l'animal de son lit en riant. Elle réajustait son t-shirt à manches courtes et son short qui lui servait de pyjama quand son père, Keitaro, passa la tête par la porte de la chambre, une main sur ses yeux.

-Natsuki-chan ? Tu es décente et réveillée ? Fit t-il joyeusement.

- Otou-san ! Je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer ! Je n'ai plus dix ans ! Hurla la brune en lançant son oreiller en direction de la porte. Le père ria chaleureusement et esquiva le projectile facilement.

- Gomen, gomen ! C'était juste pour te dire que le petit déjeuner était prêt et qu'il fallait que tu dépêches, l'avion pour ton stage sur l'île de Pâques ne va pas t'attendre! S'excusa t- il en s'éclipsant vers l'étage inférieur.

- Laisses moi dix minutes et j'arrive !

La brune se rappela qu'elle avait caché la destination de son périple à son père, jugeant qu'il ne devait pas être impliqué dans ces retrouvailles, elle avait préféré mentir plutôt que de lui infliger ce bouleversement. Lui qui avait mit tant de temps à se remettre du divorce avec sa mère, Natsuki n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter le cottage et prendre un appartement plus près de l'université.

Elle s'extirpa finalement de son lit et passa par la salle de bains communicante à sa chambre en sifflotant, s'interrogeant sur le temps qu'il ferait au Pérou à cette époque de l'année. Après une bonne douche tiède et vivifiante, la brune s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir embué qu'elle essuya de la main.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas levée de si bonne humeur Kuga ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda t- elle à son reflet.

Sa rencontre fortuite avec celle qui partagerait désormais son périple, l'avait pourtant quelque peu déboussolé. Une semaine auparavant, quand elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec elle à la sortie de son entretien avec le Lord anglais, Natsuki avait présagé un nombre incalculable d'ennuis. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair et leur échange ne l'avait pas vraiment rendu d'humeur joyeuse.

- Ara... Je pense que tu vas devoir me briefer avant de rencontrer belle-maman, Nat-su-ki.

- Gh... Fujino ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Fit la brune en rejoignant le pilier opposé à l'abri du soleil à coté de la blonde. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux, elle posa une main sur sa hanche d'un air de défi, bien décidée à ne pas écouter le rythme effréné que son cœur venait entamer.

- Vois-tu, il m'a suffit de passer un coup de fil au responsable des ressources humaines de la SEARS et j'ai appris bien des choses sur toi Kuga. Fit la blonde qui se pencha alors vers Natsuki en agitant son téléphone portable à quelques centimètres de son nez.

La brune eut un mouvement de recul réflexe face à cette soudaine proximité et tenta de réprimer les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues. Shizuru avait le don de la mettre dans un état inconnu à son esprit et du calme qu'elle avait l'habitude d'arborer. Elle inspira alors fortement et croisa les bras devant elle.

- Écoutes Fujino, notre collaboration est une punition que Sheldon nous a imposé, nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ami-ami pendant le mois qu'on va passer ensemble. Mais si tu as des questions, je veux bien y répondre à condition qu'elle aie un rapport avec nos études. Sinon, ne me parles plus jamais de ma famille si tu ne veux pas que j'en vienne aux mains. Dit froidement l'étudiante en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme indiscrète.

A ce moment là, Natsuki crut lire une imperceptible expression de douleur dans les yeux de sa binôme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle analysa. Pourtant, Shizuru qui était restée penchée vers elle, se redressa alors lentement et reprit son air désinvolte.

- Très bien, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, nous ne serons jamais amies. Je tiens à ma réputation premièrement, et deuxièmement, je sais pas ce qui t'a fait croire que ton histoire m'intéressait. Et si Natsuki pleure sa maman toutes les nuits, je ne veux en aucun cas en entendre parler. Cela m'en donne des nausées rien que d'y penser. Sur ce, rendez vous dans une semaine à l'aéroport de Londres, sur le tarmac numéro trois à dix heures. Ne sois pas en retard. Conclut Shizuru. Elle tourna alors le dos à Natsuki et partit en agitant sa main en guise d'au revoir.

La brune avait soudain l'impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur. De quel droit pouvait t- elle parler ainsi de sa mère ? Natsuki serra ses poings furieusement, frustrée de ne pas avoir pu fermer le clapet de la peste qui avait osé la blesser aussi durement.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait lui briser le moral. Dans quelques heures, Natsuki ne marcherait plus dans les pas de sa mère, mais à coté d'elle cette fois. Elle en était convaincue. Une fois lavée et habillée, la brune descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Une bonne odeur de bacon et d'œufs flottait dans la pièce. Quand elle posa les yeux sur son père aux fourneaux avec un tablier autour des hanches, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement. Cette image lui rappelait à chaque fois sa mère quand celle-ci cuisinait pour la famille, les peu de fois où son travail ne l'en empêchait pas. La brune sortit de ses souvenirs d'enfance quand elle entendit son père crier.

- Aïe ! Je me suis brulé ! Maudit bacon ! Tu as peut être gagné la bataille mais pas la guerre ! Ragea Keitaro en agitant dans l'air son doigt endolori.

- Ohayo Otou-san, je t'ai déjà dit que ça servait à rien de se battre avec la nourriture, elle gagne toujours. Se moqua sa fille en mettant sa tête dans le frigo à la recherche de sa sauce favorite.

Le père ria franchement et, après avoir passé sa blessure sous l'eau froide, servit le bacon et les œufs dans une assiette à l'attention de sa fille.

- Tu as raison ma fille. Au fait, ne cherches pas la mayonnaise dans le frigo, je l'ai déjà mise sur la table.

Natsuki remercia son père d'un hochement de tête et entama son petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir dit au revoir à son père et à Duran, elle enfila sa combinaison et enfourcha sa moto pour faire route vers l'aéroport, un gros sac de randonnée sur les épaules. Natsuki n'y avait mit que le nécessaire, sachant que la route pour accéder au site de fouilles était plutôt périlleuse et qu'elle n'y pourrait y accéder qu'à pied. En roulant à travers la campagne anglaise pour rejoindre l'aéroport, la brune eut un léger sourire caché par la visière de son casque. L'idée de voir l'héritière sophistiquée qui allait lui servir de binôme, crapahuter dans la jungle l'amusait d'avance. Cette association forcée méritait d'être intéressante du point de vue de la brune. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, elle avait l'intime conviction que Shizuru n'était pas la pimbêche qu'elle paraissait.

Arrivée à l'aéroport de Londres après un peu plus d'une heure de route, notre héroïne gara son bolide dans le parking souterrain. Après s'être débarrassée de ses affaires de moto dans un des casiers mis à disposition des voyageurs, elle marcha vers le tarmac numéro trois comme le lui avait demandé son binôme.

- Pour qui elle se prend d'ailleurs à me commander comme ça ? Se dit-elle en franchissant le sas menant sur les pistes de l'aéroport. Cette dernière mit sa main en visière pour discerner les personnes se trouvant près du jet privé qui se trouvait seul sur cette partie du tarmac.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle a osé? Un jet privé ?... Carrément ?

Natsuki avait arrêté sa marche au moment même où elle avait reconnu Shizuru, qui l'attendait au pied du jet discutant avec le pilote. Celle-ci portait des lunettes de soleil, une chemise nouée sur le ventre laissant apparaitre son nombril et avait mit une main dans la poche de son pantalon à pince. Natsuki se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer quand Shizuru plaça ses lunettes sur sa tête pour la dévisager.

- Ara... C'est gênant, Natsuki devrait fermer la bouche, il y a un peu de bave sur son visage. Taquina t- elle en mettant une main devant la bouche pour appuyer son semblant de gêne.

Natsuki piqua un fard encore plus intense que lors de leur première rencontre. Elle s'essuya le visage du dos de la main pour se rendre compte qu'aucune substance ne s'était échappé de sa bouche. Et ce fut cette fois, rouge de colère qu'elle s'avança à grand pas vers son tyran et se planta devant elle les poings serrés.

- Fujino ! C'est quoi cette avion ? Hime-sama ne pouvait pas voyager avec le reste du petit peuple, c'est ça ? J'espère que Sheldon ne va pas retirer le prix du voyage de ma bourse scolaire, sinon vous allez m'entendre ! Fulmina la brune en agitant ses bras.

Après l'agitation de Natsuki, quelques secondes de silence se firent. Puis l'air perplexe de Shizuru se transforma en hilarité. Natsuki ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, l'héritière pimbêche riait de bon cœur. S'essuyant même une larme au coin de l'œil, la blonde essayait de reprendre son souffle en se tenant les côtes. Le spectacle semblait si irréel que Natsuki, les bras ballants, en oublia pourquoi elle était en colère.

- Excuses-moi mais Natsuki ressemble tellement à un diablotin sorti d'une boîte quand elle est en colère que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire ! Shizuru se calma enfin et ajouta. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour le jet, tout est à la charge de la SEARS.

Natsuki laissa échapper un grognement et jeta son sac sur son épaule sans même un regard. Elle précéda la blonde et grimpa les marches menant à l'habitacle du jet privé sous l'œil encore amusé de sa binôme. A l'intérieur, tout était tellement luxueux qu'elle eut du mal à croire qu'elle était dans un avion. Elle s'installa sur le premier siège en cuir qu'elle trouva et boucla sa ceinture. Shizuru la rejoint rapidement après avoir échangé quelques mots avec l'hôtesse, lui signalant certainement qu'elles étaient prêtes à décoller. La brune s'intéressait à ce qui se passait à travers le hublot lorsque la blonde vint s'installer à son tour sur un siège au même niveau qu'elle dans la rangée à côté. Puis, dans un silence pesant, l'avion entama son décollage vers l'aéroport de Lima. Le vol continua dans ce silence de mort, Natsuki étudiant le dossier que Sheldon leur avait donné pendant que Shizuru s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un guide sur le Pérou.

Arrivées à Lima, les deux jeunes femmes devaient prendre une correspondance vers un aérodrome situé à une poignée de kilomètres du site de fouilles. Elles allaient voyager cette fois-ci dans un avion beaucoup moins luxueux que le premier. En effet, le coucou semblait dater de l'après guerre et le visage crasseux du pilote n'arrangeait rien à l'appréhension des deux filles. Au moment où Shizuru faisait charger ses nombreux bagages dans la soute de l'avion par le premier larbin qu'elle avait trouvé, sans savoir pourquoi, Natsuki ressentit le besoin de rassurer son binôme. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle doucement et après une grande inspiration prit son courage à deux mains.

- Voici un avion de type Douglas DC-3, fleuron de la feue Trans World Airlines Compagny. Pas d'inquiétudes, cet avion est très robuste, et s'il a tenu des années quarante jusqu'à maintenant, il peut bien tenir encore un peu. Natsuki avait récité ses phrases presque comme un automate, ne sachant plus trop au final laquelle des deux elle tentait de rassurer.

Shizuru se retourna pour faire face à la brune et repositionna le nœud de son chemisier. Natsuki déglutit bruyamment à la vue des doigts de la blonde courir près son ventre et s'indigna une nouvelle fois mentalement contre la rébellion de ses sens. Elle pria intérieurement pour que la blonde n'aie rien remarqué.

- Je n'en doute pas mais je vais quand même vérifier, au cas où, s'il y a suffisamment de parachutes, si ça ne te dérange pas. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, si tu ne survis pas, je te promets de dire à ta mère combien tu l'aimais et combien tu as crié son nom avant de mourir. Répliqua Shizuru dans toute sa "pestitude".

La belle brune s'apprêtait à laisser fuser n'importe quel nom d'oiseau qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle bloqua une nouvelle fois. La blonde venait de lui décocher un clin d'œil malicieux suivit d'un magnifique sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle. Suivant la blonde des yeux, Natsuki se savait pas quoi en penser. S'agissait-il du venin habituel ou d'une plaisanterie amicale? Cette dernière idée la fit frissonner d'effroi alors elle décida de ne pas essayer de répondre à cette question maintenant. Elle soupira et essaya tant bien que mal de calmer l'excitation qui la gagnait.

Cette fois, elle y était. La fille Kuga allait retrouver sa génitrice après tant d'années. Sept ans à imaginer cette rencontre et autant de temps à essayer d'apaiser sa haine et son sentiment d'abandon. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, Natsuki se sentait aussi émerveillée que lorsqu'enfant, elle avait regardé les premières aventures d'Indiana Jones. Plantée au pied de l'appareil, elle voyait défiler devant ses yeux les mêmes images que dans le film : l'avion des années quarante, les ruines, la jungle et... la jolie fille agaçante. A cette pensée, la brune sentit ses joues s'empourprer sans même pouvoir le retenir. Elle toqua son crâne de sa main libre et secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'égarer. Elle empoigna un peu plus fort son sac et entra dans l'avion.

- J'arrive, Oka-san. Se dit- elle comme une promesse.

Après une heure de vol un peu tumultueuse, les deux jeunes femmes atterrirent dans l'endroit le plus perdu qu'il était arrivé de voir. La piste d'atterrissage ressemblait ni plus ni moins à un chemin de campagne et la petite tour de contrôle semblait pouvoir s'effondrer à tout moment. Le temps était aussi clair qu'à leur départ d'Angleterre bien que la saison des pluies venaient de commencer dans cette partie du monde. Après l'arrêt complet de l'avion, Natsuki sortit de l'appareil et sauta la dernière marche de l'escalier de débarquement. Trop pressée de commencer la marche vers le site de fouilles, elle en n'oublia Shizuru qui ne se fit pas prier pour le lui faire remarquer.

- Ara... Qui va m'aider à descendre tous mes bagages? Il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici.

La brune fit marche arrière et se planta devant l'escalier une main sur sa hanche.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre tous ses bagages! A moins que tu aies peut être dans l'idée de t'installer ici? Railla la coéquipière avec une pointe d'agacement.

Ce petit jeu entre elles commençait à lui plaire. Natsuki pensait même que ce stage n'allait peut être pas être aussi pénible qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Sans dire un mot de plus, cette dernière sortit sans précaution les bagages de la soute et les étala sur le sol. Elles avaient encore quelques kilomètres à pied à parcourir et elle n'allait pas se ralentir avec tout ça. Elle commençait à se demander ce que la blonde avait pu entasser dans toutes ses valises quand Shizuru arriva près d'elle et les ouvrit une à une. La brune sentit, cette fois encore, son visage s'embraser lorsque sa binôme enleva tous ses sous-vêtements du bagage pour les ranger dans une valise plus petite. Après cet inventaire contraint qui l'avait forcé à tourner le dos, Natsuki voulut voir l'avancement du rangement de sa partenaire lorsque Shizuru brisa le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

- Bien, je pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

La brune crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites quand elle retrouva la blonde tout sourire, avec une petite valise à roulette et le reste de ses bagages complètement vides.

- Gh...! Elles sont où toutes tes affaires ? S'étrangla t- elle en scrutant les alentours.

C'est alors qu'elle vit le pilote crasseux qui les avait emmené, partir en courant avec une valise d'où un soutien-gorge pendait.

- Le pilote avait l'air très intéressé alors je lui ai donné quelques affaires. Tant mieux, je demanderai à Ojï-sama de me refaire ma garde-robe en rentrant! Le pilote m'a même donné de l'argent ! Répondit simplement la blonde en comptant une petite liasse de billets.

Natsuki était abasourdie. Plus les heures passaient, plus cette fille la surprenait. Elle soupira en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Omae... On peut dire que tu as de la ressource...

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Je sais, l'update a été rapide mais j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas si la suite met plus longtemps à arriver ! ^_^'  
**

**A bientôt !  
**

**Asegawa  
**

**xxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour à tous !_  
**

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre. Bien qu'un peu plus court que le précédent, j'espère celui-ci va vous éclairer sur plusieurs points encore un peu sombres. J'ai pris aussi quelques libertés en ajoutant un personnage n'ayant pas de rapport avec Mai Hime, si ce n'est son nom de famille, mais vous le découvrirez en lisant ! ;)  
_**

**_Sur ce, je souhaite bonne lecture !  
_**

**_Asegawa  
_**

**_xxx  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Malgré les rayons du soleil qui déclinaient derrière les arbres immenses de la jungle, la chaleur se faisait oppressante. Et l'humidité dans l'air n'arrangeait rien. Dans cette forêt luxuriante qu'elles traversaient pour rejoindre les ruines, les deux jeunes femmes marchaient l'une derrière l'autre en silence. Natsuki avait dans les mains une carte, qu'elle avait trouvé dans le dossier de Sheldon, pour les guider jusqu'au site et menait la marche d'un pas rapide. Après avoir vérifié que la blonde la suivait toujours, elle essuya quelques gouttes de sueurs qui avait commencé à apparaître sur son front. Elle détestait vraiment la chaleur mais tout ceci valait le coup. Les paysages qu'elle voyait au fur et à mesure de leur progression étaient chacun plus impressionnants les uns que les autres.

Après une heure de marche, la brune jeta un œil à la carte et décida de faire une pause auprès d'une rivière proche de leur position. L'affluent péruvien, au niveau encore très bas pour cette saison, était surplombée d'une petite cascade et les pierres couvertes de mousse qui le bordait, rendait l'endroit tout droit sorti d'un Walt Disney. A l'ombre d'un arbre, Natsuki posa son sac au sol et s'accroupit au bord de l'eau complètement transparente pour graver ces images dans sa mémoire. Elle épousseta son baggy ainsi que son débardeur et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Shizuru l'avait rejoint et semblait absorbée par sa contemplation des rides que la cascade faisait sur l'eau. La brune s'arrêta de bouger pour ne pas rompre ce moment et se laissa aller à détailler l'héritière. Cette dernière avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon avec une tige de bois et souriait doucement. Un sentiment qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, gagna son être et elle ferma les yeux pour le rejeter.

Natsuki se souvint alors de la vraie première fois qu'elle savait vu Shizuru. C'était bien avant qu'elles ne se voient dans le bureau de Sheldon. La petite fille du doyen avait été transféré la même année qu'elle à Oxford. Son transfert avait fait grand bruit et causé pas mal de tensions parmi les membres de la plus grosse fraternité uniquement féminine de l'université. La fraternité Oméga Chi, menée par Lisbeth Smith, avait à cette époque la main mise sur les allées et venues au sein de l'école. Ouvertement racistes, les membres de cette fraternité avait pris alors en grippe la "bâtarde", ne supportant pas l'idée qu'une personne de père japonais et d'une mère anglaise puisse accéder à la haute société anglaise. Son transfert illégitime pour elles, avait suscité bon nombre de bizutage au sein de l'école. Un jour, la brune s'était retrouvée témoin d'une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible maintenant. Alors qu'elle essayait d'échapper à une convocation du Doyen, la brune tomba sur quatre membres de l'Oméga Chi s'en prenant à Shizuru.

- Alors, la bâtarde, tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire tranquillement ce que bon te semble ? Crois-tu vraiment que cela est possible? Les gens comme toi nous répugnent. Dit l'une des membres en poussant la blonde qui se heurta au mur derrière elle.

La blonde gardait le silence, un air impassible et un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Natsuki s'aplatit au coin d'un couloir pour écouter la conversation. Serrant les poings, Natsuki se retenait d'intervenir, leur comportement la dégoutait au plus haut point. L'intolérance et le racisme était quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle allait tourner les talons quand elle entendit que la conversation s'envenimait.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'on fait aux bâtardes dans ton genre, Fujino. Hurla d'un des membres.

Toutes encerclèrent la blonde et commencèrent à la frapper. La victime n'essayait même pas de se défendre, attendant que le groupe achève son calvaire. Ses poumons refusèrent de fonctionner et le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir, elle fonça dans le tas, tête baissée. Ordinairement, elle aurait fait demi tour sans même écouter. Pourtant, tout son être réclamait vengeance. Elle débarqua dans le couloir et se planta entre le groupe et Shizuru, mettant ses bras devant elle pour protéger la blonde. D'abord surpris, le groupe arrêta de frapper.

- Oh comme c'est mignon, une bâtarde qui en protège une autre ! Ricana Smith. Tant mieux, tu étais la prochaine sur la liste de toutes façons. Allons-y mes sœurs! Mettons leur une raclée qu'elles ne sont pas prêtes d'oublier.

Alors un premier choc s'abattit sur sa garde, la faisant reculer dans l'angle du mur. Les coups pleuvaient et la brune commençait à regretter de s'être interposée. Mais valait mieux qu'elle prenne les coups que sa protégée. Natsuki encaissait sans riposter, se sentant incapable de faire face à quatre harpies en furie. Après quelques minutes de passage à tabac, la brune s'écroula au sol. Le souffle court et les yeux bouffis, elle était au bord de l'inconscience. De ses dernières forces, elle jeta un regard de coté vers Shizuru qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle même. C'en était trop, il fallait qu'elle réagisse.

- Toi ! Défends-toi ! Tu vas pas te laisser faire par ses garces ? Où est ton honneur ? Hurla la brune en esquivant un coup de pied qui déferla sur elle en roulant sur le coté.

Shizuru la dévisagea les yeux remplis de larmes et Natsuki sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait l'air terrorisée. Une vague de rage déferla en elle et sa vision se brouilla. La bête était libérée. Elle se releva fébrilement et sentit ses muscles se bander. Elle serra les dents, faisant volte face au groupe, prête à rendre les coups. La cheftaine lança son poing vers elle mais Natsuki esquiva en se baissant, fauchant par la même occasion les jambes de cette dernière à l'aide d'un coup de pied. Son adversaire fut déséquilibrée et sa tête heurta le sol. Une autre membre se jeta sur elle, alors la brune se releva d'un coup, assena un coup de tête dans le menton de son opposante qui se retrouva par terre à son tour, entrainant dans sa chute une de ses associées par la puissance du choc. La brune porta son attention vers la dernière fille encore debout. Cette dernière fit quelques pas en arrière, le visage déformée par la peur. Natsuki fit un pas vers elle quand Smith se releva portée par une de ses camarades, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné. On s'en va. Mais nous reviendrons Fujino, et cette fois, Kuga ne sera pas là pour te protéger. Fit la chef en quittant les lieux.

La brune allait répliquer quand soudain, elle entendit la blonde en hyperventilation derrière elle. Shizuru s'était relevée, les jambes tremblantes et toisait le groupe qui s'enfuyait en chancelant. La sauveuse nota qu'un bleu s'était formé sur la joue de cette dernière. Elle ravala son envie d'aller achever ses opposantes. Mais en regardant Shizuru, sa colère retomba immédiatement. Cette dernière avait l'air mal en point et se tenait les cotes. Le rythme cardiaque de la brune s'emballa. La faiblesse de Shizuru, lui brisait le cœur. Pourtant mal en point elle aussi, elle tituba vers elle lentement. Alors Natsuki posa ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde et tenta de l'envelopper de ses bras protecteurs.

- Hey, c'est fini, elles sont parties. Est-ce que ça va ?

La blonde repoussa vivement ses bras d'un geste reflexe et se recroquevilla à l'angle du mur, un air de terreur sur le visage.

- Ne me touches pas ! Hurla Shizuru.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix. Elle était déchirante. La brune eut un mouvement de recul, elle ne comprenait rien.

- Mais...

- Vas t-en ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Espèce de cinglée ! Cria la blonde le visage fou.

Natsuki s'en était alors allée, le cœur aussi vide qu'une coquille de noix, laissant Shizuru à son sort. Depuis, elle s'était arrangée pour ne plus recroiser l'héritière, érigeant des barrières et se faisant la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser ses émotions dictés ses actes. Shizuru avait plus tard intégré une autre fraternité, et s'était vengée des Oméga Chi, prenant par la même occasion la suprématie des fraternités de l'université. Et puis la haine avait remplacé les sentiments que Natsuki avait développé lors de la bagarre, effaçant de sa mémoire ce souvenir emprunt de rejet et d'amertume.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, le visage que l'héritière n'avait rien à voir avec l'air mesquin qu'elle arborait depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Londres. Celle-ci semblait presque émue et émerveillée par le spectacle devant ses yeux. De là où elle se tenait, quelque chose attira l'œil de Natsuki. Une boucle d'oreille sertie d'une améthyste que la blonde portait à l'oreille gauche brillait intensément sous le filet de lumière qui pesait à travers la végétation. Puis lentement, son regard coula alors le long de sa fine mâchoire, laissant croitre une douce brûlure au creux de son ventre qu'elle tenta d'ignorer. Ainsi, continuant sa progression, Natsuki s'attarda quelques secondes sur les lèvres de Shizuru. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, ses entrailles s'embrasèrent de plus belle, et elle dut se forcer à s'intéresser à ses propres pieds pour que son cœur n'explose pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, baka...! C'est pas le moment de t'égarer... avec elle en plus...! Marmonna t- elle en se repassant de l'eau sur le visage pour chasser les images qui rodaient dans son esprit.

A ce moment, un oiseau s'envola un peu plus loin, brisant la bulle de silence qui s'était formée autour des deux jeunes femmes. La blonde passa alors une main dans sa frange et tourna son regard vers son binôme qui lui sourit légèrement. Natsuki toujours troublée, se sentit obligée de dire quelque chose.

- C-Cet endroit est magnifique... Je regrette de ne pas avoir prit mon appareil photo. Fit-elle en laissant glisser nonchalamment ses doigts dans le petit courant peu profond.

Le silence retomba entre les deux jeunes femmes et Natsuki se sentit bête d'avoir parlé pour ne rien dire. Pourtant, chaque moment passé avec sa partenaire lui donnait l'envie d'en savoir plus. C'était pathétique. Bien que le caractère de la blonde la fascinait, elles ne seraient jamais amies, et la brune avait déjà d'autres priorités. Elle soupira bruyamment et reposa indubitablement ses yeux sur Shizuru. L'héritière, les yeux levés vers le ciel, semblait apprécier les rayons sur soleil sur son visage tout en marchant vers elle. Arrivée à quelques pas de la brune, elle se pencha et elle la regarda intensément.

- En effet, c'est très apaisant. Mais tant mieux pour les photos, je ne voudrais pas que tu puisses avoir des preuves de ce que je vais faire...

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Natsuki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blonde se jeta sur elle et la souleva sans le moindre effort pour la jeter dans la rivière sous les protestations sonores de cette dernière. La fille Kuga n'avait même pas eu le temps d'anticiper. Elle qui était plutôt phobique des contacts physiques s'était retrouvée tétanisée de cette proximité. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et que Shizuru s'étouffait presque en riant, son humeur légère tomba dans les abîmes. La revanche était de mise. Elle se releva de moitié, attrapa le moindre bout de tissu qui passa à portée de sa main et fit tomber la blonde dans l'eau avec elle provoquant une grosse gerbe d'eau autour d'elles. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue de la blonde qui était sortie de l'eau aussi vite qu'un chat échaudé. La voyant dégouliner, les cheveux défaits et le regard méchant, la brune toussa légèrement pour masquer son hilarité. Toujours assise dans l'eau et un léger rictus toujours sur son visage, la brune planta un regard de défi dans celui de sa binôme.

- Nous sommes quittes Fujino !

La blonde semblait être encore entrain de réaliser l'affront et resta figée quelques secondes. Natsuki voulut se remettre sur ses pieds pour entamer une sortie triomphale quand un éclair violet lui passa devant les yeux. Avant même qu'elle puisse envisager une retraite, Shizuru l'avait plaqué sur la terre humide au bord de la rivière et la maintenait en dessous d'elle, un sourire taquin illuminant son visage. Ses deux mains plaquées sur ses avant-bras, la brune ne pouvait plus bouger. Les prunelles de sang de sa partenaire plongées dans les siennes, le visage rouge et haletante, la prisonnière essaya de se libérer. Après deux tentatives vaines, une mèche blonde tomba sur sa joue et Natsuki réalisa soudain la proximité de leurs deux corps. La chair de poule qu'elle sentit sur ses avant bras trahissait le désir qui émanait d'elle. Alors son cerveau énuméra à une vitesse folle les circonstances aggravantes : ses yeux dans les siens, son corps pressé contre elle, son corsage humide révélant ses formes, la chaleur... C'était trop. Son cerveau allait exploser. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir ses choses là. Pas maintenant, pas elle. C'était contre nature. Le regard durci par son introspection, elle capitula pour ne pas dévorer la bouche qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Shizuru ! Laisses moi, t'as gagné ! Fit-elle en serrant les dents.

- Ara... Je te croyais plus joueuse que ça Natsuki...

- Ca ne m'amuse plus. Lâches-moi je te dis! Reprit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Shizuru relâcha sa prise et se releva pour laisser la brune en faire de même. Natsuki bouscula la blonde en se levant et serra les poings. Elle ramassa brusquement son sac à dos avant de regarder en direction de sa binôme qui s'affairait à récupérer sa valise posée un peu plus loin. Un goût métallique du sang dans la bouche lui fit remarquer qu'elle s'était mordue l'intérieur de la joue. Shizuru jouait avec ses nerfs et une sale envie de la gifler venait de lui passer par la tête. Elle tenta de faire entrer le maximum d'air dans ses poumons pour rejeter le sentiment de vide qui l'avait emplit quand Shizuru l'avait lâché. Elle frotta alors son pantalon boueux et abandonna l'idée de finir cette expédition propre. Elle aurait voulu se changer avant de revoir sa mère mais il était maintenant trop tard. Le soleil allait se coucher et il ne fallait pas qu'elles trainent si elles voulaient arriver avant la nuit au camp des archéologues. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et soupira bruyamment, énervée d'avoir perdu autant de temps. Elles n'y arriveraient jamais à ce train là.

- Il faudra bien que tu laisses sortir tout ça un jour Natsuki. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait pour moi tu sais...

Le sang de la nommée se glaça et resta le souffle coupée. Priant pour que son silence fasse taire Shizuru, Natsuki se mit à fixer sa montre avec attention, le sang lui battant les tempes. La blonde se rapprocha à pas de loup certainement de peur qu'elle ne fuit. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle n'était pas sûre du sujet glissant que sa binôme voulait aborder. Dire quelque chose la trahirait à coup sûr. Cependant, sa bouche en décida autrement.

- De... De quoi tu parles ?

* * *

_**Alors ? Qu'en dites vous ? Ça vous a plu ? Quelque soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas me faire une review ! Ça motive vraiment ! :)**_

_**A bientôt !  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir à tous !  
**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, ne décevra pas certains d'entre vous. Ce chapitre va introduire plusieurs personnages que vous connaissez bien, et j'ai préféré ne pas trop m'éparpiller sur l'intrigue pour pouvoir les introduire dans de bonnes conditions.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

_**Asegawa  
**_

**_xxx_  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

_- De... De quoi tu parles ?_

Natsuki n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. En apnée depuis quelques minutes déjà, cette dernière continuait à tourner le dos à son interlocutrice. Sa question était étrangement restée en suspens et Shizuru n'avait toujours pas expliqué le fond de sa pensées, laissant la brune tendue comme un arc. Mais Natsuki savait pertinemment le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder. Pourtant cette conversation ne pouvait pas avoir lieu maintenant, c'était trop irréel. Elle qui avait enfouit ce souvenir au plus profond d'elle, se demandait pourquoi tout ceci faisait surface maintenant. Cette plaie tant physique que psychologique avait mit si longtemps à se refermer. Et Shizuru l'avait ré-ouverte malgré elle. Sentant son regard lui brûler la nuque, Natsuki, se décida à se faire front à Shizuru et la regarda dans les yeux. La blonde eut un mouvement de recul face aux traits sombres de sa binôme ce qui la décontracta légèrement. Voyant l'hésitation de l'héritière, la brune soupira et passa une main fébrile dans sa chevelure de nuit.

- On est obligé de reparler de ça maintenant ?

Natsuki oscillait entre une envie de pleurer ou de frapper dans quelque chose.

- Ecoutes, même si ça me coûte de te dire ça, je... Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

Natsuki croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se força à respirer calmement. La blonde se pinçait nerveusement les lèvres d'une façon tellement adorable qu'aux yeux de la brune, Shizuru avait l'air sincère. D'un main, la fille Kuga posa son pouce et son majeur sur ses tempes douloureuses et commença à les masser. La fatigue du voyage l'avait épuisée et les récents évènements lui donnaient toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas fondre en larmes dans les bras de cette dernière.

- Et bien c'est fait, non ? N'en parlons plus, ok ? Allons-y, nous avons encore deux kilomètres à marcher, si nous avançons suffisamment rapidement, nous y serons avant la nuit.

- Et pour le reste...?

Natsuki ne répondit pas et tourna les talons, espérant que son aplomb fasse clore la conversation. Après quelques pas, elle sentit ses épaules se relâcher. Shizuru n'embrayait pas sur "le reste" et c'était tant mieux. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette conversation. Natsuki n'était plus la même depuis bien longtemps. Et même si elle était mise à rude épreuve depuis leur départ, la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée n'allait pas céder si facilement. Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence et Natsuki loua le ciel qu'il en soit ainsi. Quelques temps plus tard, elles arrivèrent finalement au camp Est près du site des fouilles archéologiques du temple machu picchu. D'après le dossier de Sheldon, les deux jeunes femmes devaient rencontrer ici le superviseur des fouilles, Sugiura Midori, une célèbre ancienne élève d'Oxford. Le camp se dressait au pied du mont Cuzco où le temple du soleil culminait à trois milles deux cent mètres de là. Parmi les nombreuses ruines qui entouraient le camp, des tentes militaires étaient dressées ici et là, et l'effervescence régnait parmi l'équipe de fouilles. Chaque tente était numérotée et parfaitement alignée en étoile autour d'un grand feu. La brune se demanda soudain si elle n'avait par atterrit dans un camp de mercenaires. Natsuki posa alors son sac à ses pieds et fit mouliner ses épaules endolories. Alors qu'elle cherchait des yeux la moindre trace de sa mère, elle vit une femme sortir d'une des tentes et trottiner vers les deux jeunes femmes. La brune tendit une main chaleureuse à la femme aux cheveux de feu qui venait les accueillir.

- Ah bonjour les filles ! Nous vous attendions ! Je me présente, Sugiura Midori ! Soyez les bienvenues sur le site archéologique de la SEARS.

- Bonjour Sugiura-san, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Je suis Natsuki, et mon binôme, Fujino Shizuru, et moi sommes là pour le stage de l'université d'Oxford. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance et merci de nous accueillir.

- Mais appelez moi Midori-chan ! Nous avons le même âge après tout ! Fit la rousse avec un pouce en l'air. Oh mais tu es la fille de Saeko ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui ressembles ! J'ai aussi pas mal entendu parlé de toi !

Alors que Midori secouait énergiquement la main de la brune, Shizuru, qui ne s'était pas manifestée depuis leur arrivée, se planta devant la rousse et lui tendit son bagage.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, nous verrons les retrouvailles plus tard ! Prenez ça si vous le voulez bien, et veuillez m'indiquer où se trouve nos quartiers, je suis épuisée et je tuerai pour une douche !

Midori attrapa le bagage à la volée et dévisagea Shizuru sous les yeux incrédules de sa binôme. Finalement, un sourire fendit le visage de la rousse qui se mit à rire aux larmes. Natsuki n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Le rouge aux joues, elle reprit la valise des mains de Midori et la lança aux pieds de la blonde. Tentant de rattraper l'ingénuité de sa partenaire et elle s'inclina furieusement devant la rousse.

- Pardonnez la Midori-san !... Elle ne vous connait pas. Fujino ! Sugiura...euh Midori est notre maître de stage ! Et non un de tes domestiques! Fais lui tes excuses immédiatement !

La blonde se gratta la tête et eut un sourire gênée.

- Ara, veuillez m'excuser Midori-chan. Pourriez-vous me dire à qui pourrais-je renouveler ma requête ?

- Ha ha ha ! Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles ! Tu dois être la petite fille du professeur Sheldon ! On ne m'avait pas menti sur toi ! Tu es comme me la décrit ton grand père! Fit la rousse en lui lançant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Shizuru hocha la tête poliment et Natsuki se demanda soudain comment Midori en savait autant sur elles. Elle garda sa question dans un coin de sa tête, notant mentalement de lui en parler plus tard.

- Shizuru-chan, va donc voir Tokiha Mai-chan, l'intendante du camp, elle va vous trouver une tente de libre. Elle doit être sous la grande tente que tu vois là-bas. Tu ne pourras pas la manquer, elle a toujours un chat pendu sur son épaule ! Reprit la rousse en pointant son doigt vers une tente d'où s'échappait une légère fumée.

Sur ce, Shizuru reprit sa valise et la traina dans la direction indiquée. Midori reposa son attention vers la brune qui se tortillait comme un vers d'impatience.

- Excusez moi de vous ennuyer une nouvelle fois mais sauriez vous où je peux trouver ma mère ? Demanda Natsuki un peu penaude.

- Ah Saeko ? Elle est en expédition dans un tombeau en haut du mont Cuzco ! Elle est partie depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Elle devait rentrer aujourd'hui mais elle nous a contacté par radio ce matin pour nous dire que son assistant Tate, s'est retrouvé coincé par un éboulement à l'intérieur d'une des tombes alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux. Elle est resté pour aider l'équipe de sauvetage.

Natsuki ne cachait pas sa déception. Elle leva les yeux vers la montagne et poussa un soupir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Natsuki-chan, elle va revenir très vite. Son équipe est très importante à ses yeux, c'est une femme exceptionnelle ! Et je suis convaincue qu'elle sera ravie de te revoir ! Si on m'avait dit plutôt que tu venais, j'aurais fait une petit fête ! Allez viens, allons voir où en est ton amie.

Natsuki n'était pas dupe sur le fait que Midori disait ça pour la consoler. Pourtant, cela lui fit du bien. Elle reposa son sac sur son épaule et suivit la rousse vers la grande tente. Tout en marchant la brune ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question qui la tracassait depuis son arrivée.

- J'avais une autre question, n'y a t-il que des japonais sur le site ? Je croyais que la SEARS était une entreprise anglaise ?

La rousse eut un petit rire et se lança dans une litanie purement chauvine.

- Nous, les fourmis des fouilles, les explorateurs de l'histoire, sommes tous embauchés par la SEARS, mais cette entreprise n'a d'anglais que le nom ! Sir Mickael a racheté l'entreprise il y a quinze ans, au départ nous étions sous la coupe du gouvernement japonais. Et puis, la crise est passée, et le ministère de la culture a fait un appel d'offre et a vendu certaines sections aux plus offrants. Comme ce site de fouilles, entre autres.

Quand elles franchirent la toile qui servait de porte, Natsuki trouva à l'intérieur, une petite rouquine qui leur tournait le dos, affairée à couper des légumes. Cette dernière leva son couteau et commença à marmonner.

- Tate, je te jure que si tu n'en sors pas vivant, je viens te chercher et je te tue une deuxième fois avec ce couteau !

Puis Mai planta furieusement son couteau dans un radis qui n'avait visiblement rien demandé et le réduit bouillie en quelques coups de lame. Si bien que le chat qui était tranquillement allonger sur le plan de travail s'enfuit en courant. Natsuki fit un pas en arrière, pas très sûre de vouloir parler à cette folle du canif. Après un raclement de gorge, Midori posa une main sur l'épaule de Natsuki en signe d'apaisement et s'avança avec les mains levées en signe de paix, vers la tueuse de radis.

- Hey Mai-chan, doucement, je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Poses ce couteau avant de blesser quelqu'un, je viens te présenter quelqu'un.

Mai fit volte face le couteau toujours à la main et le pointa sur Midori qui s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin. Quand le regard de Mai se posa sur Natsuki, la petite rouquine rendit les armes et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Complément abasourdie, la brune ne put que réceptionner l'intendante, manquant de se retrouver sur les fesses.

- Kuga-san ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !

Natsuki lança un regard atterré à Midori la questionnant du regard.

- Euh, Mai-chan, ce n'est pas Saeko, c'est sa fille Natsuki-chan. Je sais qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup, j'ai du m'y reprendre à deux fois moi aussi.

Mai libéra la brune de son étreinte et se mit à regarder Natsuki sous toutes ses coutures, ses yeux allant de Midori à elle pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Haaiiii ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Saeko n'est pas encore revenue, ça risque d'être long avant qu'ils ne dégagent toutes les pierres. Natsuki-chan est là pour un stage, elle vient d'arriver d'Oxford elle aussi, tu as du rencontrer son amie Shizuru-chan un peu avant non ? Une blonde, avec un air supérieur. Midori se lança alors dans une imitation de Shizuru et Natsuki dut se retenir de rire.

Mai tapota ses lèvres du doigt et semblait en intense réflexion. Puis, après quelques secondes, elle posa son poing fermé sur sa main comme si elle avait une révélation.

- J'y suis ! Tu es la fille de Saeko et la fille que j'ai envoyé balader est ton amie !

Natsuki crut que ses jambes allaient flancher sous le poids de cette "révélation".

- Comment ça vous l'avez envoyé balader ?

- J'étais en colère alors, je lui ai dit qu'elle devait aller chercher Tate au lieu de rester planter là. Et je l'ai poussé jusqu'à l'extérieur de la tente sans même la laisser parler. Oops ! Reprit Mai en se cognant la tête avec son poing.

- Bon, pas besoin de s'alarmer, le camp n'est pas bien grand, je vais aller la chercher, elle n'a pas dut aller bien loin. Fit Midori d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

- Je vais venir avec vous Midori-san, excusez-nous pour les soucis que l'on vous cause. S'excusa Natsuki.

Mai eut un léger rire et planta un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Midori qui en perdit l'équilibre.

- Mais non, ne t'excuses pas, c'est de ma faute ! Et puis comme ça Midori en profitera pour te faire visiter, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, allez, dépêchez-vous de vous installer, le repas est loin d'être près et j'ai une équipe à nourrir. Ah oui, vous pouvez prendre la tente numéro 7 près de la rivière, elle est libre.

- Merci Tokiha-san.

Un peu plus tard, la nuit était tombée sur les fouilles et, le quatuor, composé de Natsuki, Shizuru, Midori et Mai, se retrouva assis auprès du grand feu, un plat de ramens instantanés et un thé en collation. Après leur avoir présenté l'ensemble de l'équipe, et retrouver Shizuru qui errait au milieu des tentes, Midori leur avait indiqué plusieurs cabines en préfabriqué où elles pouvaient se laver près de leur tente, puis leur avait donné rendez-vous autour du feu de camp pour le diner. Alors que Shizuru commençait à se présenter plus en détails auprès du superviseur, Natsuki prit quelques secondes pour détailler sa "maîtresse" de stage.

Midori était une femme grande et dynamique aux yeux verts clairs et aux cheveux de feux alors que sa collègue Mai semblait plus maternelle et plus posée malgré sa folle scène d'inquiétude auquel elle avait assisté. Bien que leurs couleurs de cheveux soient presque identiques, les iris de cette dernière ne ressemblait à aucune couleur qu'elle connaissait, passant de l'indigo au violet clair selon la lumière. Cette dernière câlinait maintenant le chat noir endormi, qui venait d'engloutir son bol de ramens quelques minutes plutôt. Natsuki sourit intérieurement en comparant cette "union" qui ressemblait à la fusion du feu et de l'eau. Pourtant cet ensemble semblait travailler en harmonie avec l'ensemble de leur équipe. Elle laissa les flammes devant elle l'hypnotiser et camoufla un bâillement.

- Alors, dites nous tout ! D'où venez-vous ? Vous êtes amies depuis longtemps toutes les deux ?

Natsuki faillit avaler de travers et Mai, qui venait de poser cette question aberrante, dut lui taper dans le dos pour qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec ses nouilles.

- Euh... c'est que.. nous sommes ici ensemble à cause de Sheldon, ils nous a forcé à collaborer pour ce stage. Nous sommes plus ou moins punies en fait. Avoua la brune.

- Je vois, excusez mon indiscrétion. Je croyais que vous étiez amies. Je ne pensais pas que de collaborer sur un site aussi grandiose serait une telle torture.

- Ne vous méprenez pas Mai-san. Fit Shizuru qui n'avait fait que siroter silencieusement son thé depuis le début. Je suis convaincue que cette collaboration sera des plus enrichissantes, à tous les points de vue.

Mai ria un peu jaune à l'écoute de la réponse plutôt mystérieuse de l'héritière. Soudain, Midori se redressa sur ses pieds et se tourna vers les jeunes femmes une main sur la hanche et le poing serré devant elle.

- Oh non, c'est reparti... Balbutia Mai en se talochant le front avec la paume de sa main.

Natsuki scruta la grande rousse, attendant la grande révélation que sa pose digne de Wonder Woman semblait présager. Sentant l'attention de tous, Midori commença son discours.

- Shizuru-chan a raison ! Les mots clés sont la justice, l'amitié et l'amour! Nous devons unir nos forces quand la difficulté nous tombe dessus au lieu de nous détester !

Natsuki cacha son visage dans ses mains, alors que Shizuru hochait de la tête en souriant. Comme si ce discours pouvait changer la donne. La brune roula des yeux devant cette comédie et secoua la tête avec un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

- L'amitié... fit la brune.

- L'amour... finit Mai.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant, l'air dépité. Puis elles furent prit d'un fou rire, faisant rouler Natsuki sur le sol rocailleux. Entre deux éclats de rire sous l'incompréhension de Midori, la brune constata :

- Ce stage va me tuer...!

* * *

**_Lors du prochain chapitre, vous en saurez plus sur Saeko et sur les retrouvailles, je vous le promets !_**

**_Alors, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et me dire ce que vous attendez des retrouvailles mère/fille ! ^^_**

**_A très vite ! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !  
**_

_**tout d'abord veuillez excuser la lenteur de l'update ! Du coup, je vous ai pondu un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez !  
**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, il y aura un peu de Shiznat et le retour de Saeko comme promis !  
**_

_**Alors enjoy !  
**_

_**Asegawa  
**_

**_xxx_  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

La face lunaire inondait à présent l'ensemble du camp de sa pale lueur. Le feu de camp maintenant éteint, l'endroit semblait plongé dans une torpeur silencieuse, brisée parfois par un chant d'oiseaux de nuit. Après avoir pris congés de leurs hôtesses, Natsuki et Shizuru étaient allées se coucher sans grande cérémonie, la fatigue l'ayant emporté sur les discours pseudo galvanisants de Midori. Maintenant, seules leurs lentes respirations accompagnaient le calme du camp. Natsuki se retourna pour la dixième fois sur son matelas et maudit le kangourou frappeur qui martelait sa boite crânienne. Installée sur son lit de camp dans le coin opposé de celui de sa binôme et séparé par une moustiquaire opaque, la brune n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa frustration de ne pas avoir pu voir sa mère aujourd'hui. Elle soupira bruyamment et prit appui sur ses coudes en fixant le voile de l'entrée de la tente traversé par les rayons de la lune. Ses paupières étaient lourdes de sommeil et malgré ça, celui-ci se faisait attendre. Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les émotions qui l'avaient épargné aujourd'hui. L'épisode de la cascade l'avait complètement bouleversé, réveillant méchamment cette partie d'elle qu'elle avait longtemps enfermé à double tour, elle devait l'admettre. De plus, voir Shizuru entrer dans la tente quelques minutes plus tôt, habillée d'un simple kimono pourpre lui couvrant à peine les fesses, avait fait remonter en flèche sa pression artérielle. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi peu maître de son corps ? C'était juste démentiel. Elle se massa l'arrête du nez pour focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose. Dans un grand soupir, elle laissa alors son corps tomber lourdement sur la paillasse. Le bruit de sa chute camouflé par le moelleux de sa couche, Natsuki lâcha un gémissement de plainte quand une voix lui fit écho.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Natsuki ?

- Si, si d'ailleurs, nous sommes dans ton rêve là, Fujino. Une licorne va bientôt arriver pour danser la cucaracha d'ailleurs... Ironisa la brune.

Un rire étouffé traversa la moustiquaire et chantonna aux oreilles de Natsuki, lui arrachant un demi-sourire qu'elle fut heureuse de pouvoir dissimuler parmi la pénombre. Elle entendit le grincement des draps de la couche opposée et supposa que cette dernière s'était tournée vers elle.

- Tu penses à ta mère c'est ça ? Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Chuchota la blonde.

Natsuki sentit son corps se tendre à l'évocation de sa mère et dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui faire ravaler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle tourna finalement son corps vers le son de la voix et cala sa tête sur son avant-bras. Elle ferma les yeux pour calmer une nouvelle vague de douleur qui gagnait ses tempes et laissa son subconscient parler à sa place.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

La blonde eut un léger hoquet et resta interdite quelques secondes. Alors Natsuki enchaîna sur un ton monocorde :

- Pourquoi essayes-tu d'être gentille avec moi depuis qu'on a atterrit ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?...

Elle se tut quelques secondes, réalisant les phrases qu'elle venait de dire. Encore une fois son cœur avait parlé à sa place. C'était à croire que Shizuru avait un pouvoir psychique qui la forçait à dire ce que bon voulait bien sortir de son maudit muscle aortique.

- Bon sang, mais pourquoi je te dis ça moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi...?

Elle frappa de son poing sur sa paillasse d'agacement. Sa respiration devenait de moins en moins contrôlable si bien qu'elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever de plus en vite à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait sans réponse. Elle ne voulait pas poser ses questions à voix haute, elle ne voulait pas que les réponses aient de l'importance pour elle, elle ne voulait pas ressentir ses choses, elle ne voulait pas que son cœur s'emballe quand elle la voyait, elle ne voulait pas la trouver belle, elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus. Sa mère l'avait rejeté, Shizuru l'avait rejeté, le monde entier semblait ce soir peser sur ses épaules. Et pourtant, elle avait encore eut le besoin de s'ouvrir à Elle. Elle…

Natsuki posa son bras gauche sur ses yeux et essaya d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire. Shizuru n'avait encore rien dit, et elle pria pour qu'elle se soit endormie. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et ses yeux s'alourdirent.

- Parce que je... tu...

Alors que les mots de la blonde s'évanouissaient, la silhouette de Shizuru, maintenant debout, se distinguait très nettement à travers la moustiquaire, agrippant de sa main le tissu perforé. La respiration de la brune se faisait plus intense et profonde. L'héritière souleva alors à demi le voile l'empêchant de confronter sa camarde de chambre. Natsuki s'était endormie. Shizuru resta quelques secondes à regarder son corps mince se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

- Je saurais me racheter Natsuki...

Au matin de cette première journée au camp, le moral de Natsuki était à l'image du temps: pluvieux. La mousson venait enfin pointer le bout de son nez et toute l'équipe sur place se démenait pour couvrir les zones de fouilles en cours à l'aide de grandes bâches. De plus, en outre le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de la fin de sa conversation avec Shizuru, le mal de tête avec lequel elle s'était endormie la veille, ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil. Et pourtant, malgré les gouttes qui fouettaient à présent son visage, Natsuki se proposa en première pour aider l'équipe à protéger le site. Affublée d'une veste imperméable et d'une capuche, c'est en short long et baskets que la brune battait du marteau sous la pluie diluvienne pour fixer, à l'aide de piquets, les toiles plastiques au sol. Alors qu'elle fixait le dernier coin de la bâche, elle vit Shizuru qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la tente principale et l'observait à la dérobée d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ne sachant jamais comment interpréter les pensées de la blonde, Natsuki se gratta nerveusement la tête, troublée par le fait d'être observée de la sorte. Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et se concentra sur sa tâche. Finalement, elle installa le dernier coin de bâche sur sa zone et interpella sa tutrice.

- Midori-san ! La zone ouest est terminée ! Voulez-vous que je vous aide pour la vôtre ?

La rousse se releva et mit sa main en casquette pour se protéger des grosses gouttes qui lui barraient la vue.

- Non c'est bon Natsuki-chan ! Finis juste ce coin là-bas et ça ira. Merci pour ton aide ! Après, vas voir Mai sous la tente principale et ordonnes lui de te faire un thé ! Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes sous la pluie !

La brune lança alors un regard en direction de la tente et nota avec une légère déception que Shizuru était rentrée.

- Okay ! Merci !

Sa mission accomplie et maintenant à l'abri sous la tente, la brune assista à une scène qui lui rendit un peu de sa bonne humeur. Shizuru et Mai étaient toutes les deux assises autour d'un thé et discutaient avec animation. Sa binôme avait les yeux clos et semblait se délecter de son breuvage tout en écoutant Mai.

- Je te jure Shizuru-san ! Tate ne m'écoute jamais ! Alors comment pourrais-je lui dire mes sentiments s'il ne m'écoute pas?

Natsuki se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, certaine d'être tombée au milieu d'une conversation privée. Shizuru la regarda du coin de l'œil et lui fit un signe de tête l'invitant à s'installer avec elles.

- Alors Natsuki, ça s'est bien passé dehors ? Fit Shizuru, visiblement heureuse de ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions de Mai.

La brune se débarrassa de sa veste mouillée, s'affala sur une chaise et posa sa tête sur sa paume de main.

- Oui, oui, mais continuez. Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre. Fit elle en secouant négligemment sa main libre dans l'air.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avions fini. N'est-ce pas Mai-san?

Cette dernière sembla reprendre ses esprits et se tapota le haut du crâne.

- Ha, ha ! Excusez moi les filles, j'ai tendance à m'emballer quand je parle de Tate !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva pour servir un thé à Natsuki qui la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Ah au fait Natsuki-chan, vu que c'est calme à cause de la pluie, tu pourrais en profiter pour essayer de joindre ta mère par radio, d'accord ? Personne n'a pu prendre de nouvelles de son équipe depuis que le déluge à commencer. La radio se trouve dans la tente d'à côté.

D'un seul coup, la lassitude qui avait gagné la brune s'était évaporée.

- Merci Mai-san ! J'y vais tout de suite !

- Canal 36 ! Et demandes où en est cet idiot de Tate ! Eut le temps de crier la rousse avant que la fille Kuga ne passe l'entrée de la tente.

Natsuki bondit dehors et se dirigea vers la tente jouxtant la principale. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle resta quelques secondes planté devant la radio, plus très sûre de vouloir parler à sa mère sans l'avoir en face. Elle serra plusieurs fois les poings et finalement s'installa sur la chaise en face du bureau où était installée la radio. Les yeux rivés sur le microphone, la fille Kuga avait le souffle court et ses pensées filaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Qu'allait-elle lui dire après tout ce temps ? Lui avait elle manqué ? Natsuki lui en voulait tellement d'avoir préféré son travail à sa famille. Bien que son père aie redoublé d'effort pour combler le manque maternelle et que son adolescence s'était passée sans trop d'encombres, sa mère lui avait toujours manqué. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à la détester. Même quand elle lui écrivait des lettres sans réponse. D'ailleurs, comment peut-on haïr sa propre mère après tout ? Elle aurait pu avoir commit tous les crimes du monde que son amour aurait perduré. C'était pathétique.

Alors qu'elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit tout à coup, une main se poser sur son épaule. Natsuki sursauta au contact et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Elle se rattrapa in extrémiste aux bords du bureau et reposa les deux pieds antérieurs de sa chaise au sol. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, si bien que plus aucun autre son ne lui parvenait. Elle dévisagea la personne debout devant elle et ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Les mains toujours agrippées au bureau, elle sentit ses ongles rentrer dans le bois du meuble jusqu'à lui faire mal.

- Tadaïma, Natsuki...

- O.. Oka-san...?

Natsuki eut l'impression que la Terre arrêtait sa course et pourtant les parois de la tente semblaient encore tourner autour d'elle. Elle regardait intensément sa mère encore et encore, observant la moindre parcelle de son visage pour se persuader qu'elle n'hallucinait pas. Elle sentit son visage s'humidifier et c'est en essuyant son visage qu'elle se rendit compte que des larmes sillonnaient son visage sans son autorisation. Elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur le bureau en constatant que Saeko n'avait pas retiré sa main de son épaule et que sa pression s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que ses larmes ridaient son visage. Cette femme qui lui ressemblait tellement la regardait presque tendrement. La gorge nouée, Natsuki hésita à se gifler pour ordonner à sa bouche de fonctionner, mais sa mère la devança.

- Je... nous sommes rentrés plutôt de prévu. Nous voulions faire une surprise à toute l'équipe. Mai m'a dit que je te trouverai ici. Viens, nous allons discuter ailleurs si tu veux bien.

Joignant le geste à la parole Saeko lui empoigna les épaules, la mise sur ses pieds et dirigea son zombie de fille vers la tente voisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mère et fille se retrouvaient sous la tente principale autour d'un thé. Mai avait rejoint Tate et Midori répertoriait les trouvailles de l'équipe. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Natsuki avait demandé à Shizuru de rester dans la pièce. Celle-ci l'avait regardé étrangement mais elle avait accepté sans poser de question. Natsuki lança un regard nerveux vers sa binôme. Elle se tenait maintenant en retrait de la pièce, adossée au plan de travail, et sirotait silencieusement son thé. Encore et toujours, le simple fait de poser son regard sur elle la calma. Alors elle reposa son regard sur sa mère qui n'avait encore dit un mot, elle en déduit que sa mère attendait qu'elle parle. Elle avait imaginé cette rencontre pendant des années, choisit les mots qu'elle voulait lui dire, et malgré tout, à cet instant, ceux-ci restaient coincés aux bords de ses lèvres. Les yeux dans ceux de sa mère, Natsuki jouait nerveusement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence sur sa gauche qui la força à détourner le regard. Shizuru se tenait maintenant près d'elle et posa sa tasse sur la table au centre de la pièce. L'héritière fixa un instant Saeko avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment à côté de sa binôme.

- Bonjour Kuga-san, je suis Shizuru Fujino, la binôme de Natsuki pour le stage. Excusez moi d'intervenir mais je sens que si je ne le fais pas, Natsuki n'ouvrira jamais la bouche. Alors ça va être long et j'ai un stage à finir. Donc si vous le permettez, c'est moi qui poserai les questions.

Puis elle regarda tour à tour Natsuki et sa mère, attendant leur approbation. Saeko hocha la tête d'un air amusé et un léger sourire lui fendit le visage. La bouche de Natsuki forma un o silencieux, et suivit du regard sa binôme qui s'installait sur la chaise d'à côté. Shizuru la fixa un instant avec un léger sourire et elle remarqua le regard assombrit de la blonde. Elle lui demandait de lui faire confiance. Natsuki hocha la tête avec un sourire contrit. D'une certaine façon, la brune lui en était reconnaissante car cela lui permettait de réorganiser ses idées. Bien que le pourquoi du comment lui était complètement inconnu, elle laissa Shizuru entamer la conversation avec sa mère.

- Alors, dites-moi Docteur Kuga, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une carriériste égoïste ?

Le bruit de la gifle reçue par la blonde, résonna longtemps dans les oreilles de Natsuki. Chacune resta un instant immobile, leurs corps toujours figés dans le mouvement. Natsuki, essoufflée de colère, se demanda si tout ceci s'était vraiment passé. Shizuru avait insulté sa mère et elle l'avait giflé par reflexe. La garce ! Elle lui avait fait confiance, elle l'avait invité dans sa sphère familiale, et Shizuru était pourtant restée égale à elle-même.

- J'en étais sûre! Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de jouer la garce ! Et en plus tu insultes ma mère ! Sors d'ici Fujino ! Je te déteste !

Natsuki se leva d'un bond, prête à expulser sa binôme de la tente manu militari quand Saeko tapa du poing sur la table.

- Ca suffit Natsuki ! Stop !

- Je... veuillez m'excusez. Fut les seuls mots que la blonde prononça avant de quitter la tente.

La brune jeta un regard mauvais vers la silhouette qui disparaissait sous la pluie toujours battante. La brune n'aurait su décrire l'expression qui marquait son visage quand elle partit. Mais Natsuki était choquée et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Elle ne pensait pas que tout ceci finirait comme ça. Shizuru avait tout gâché. Elle était tellement déçue par le comportement de la blonde que son visage s'affaissa et ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Elle reporta son attention sur sa mère et pointa en direction de l'endroit d'où Shizuru venait de sortir quelques secondes plus tôt.

- As-tu seulement entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Depuis quand tu te laisses insulter sans rien dire, Oka-san ?

Saeko lâcha d'un soupir et réajusta ses lunettes.

- Tu sais Natsuki, quand j'ai été embauché par la SEARS, à la fin de mes études, je vivais mon rêve, j'avais l'occasion de découvrir des choses que le commun des mortels ne pouvaient pas soupçonner. Tu as lu mes travaux, tu sais combien cela me passionne. Et puis, quelques mois plus tard, j'ai rencontré Keitaro. Et là je vivais un autre rêve. Nous nous aimions. Et puis ton père a voulu un enfant et j'ai longtemps pensé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'étais nouvelle dans la compagnie, qui aurait voulu garder une femme enceinte ? Mais je l'aimais. Alors j'ai accepté. Et ta naissance fut le jour le plus heureux de ma vie, Natsuki.

La fille Kuga analysait les informations sans broncher. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué tout ça avec son père, le sujet finissant par devenir tabou. Depuis le départ de Saeko, elle s'était renfermée dans ce mutisme, au même titre que son père. Et puis, la douleur s'évanouissant, père et fille avaient réappris à vivre.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné ?

Ca y est, la question était lancée. La seule et unique question qui l'avait travaillé depuis toutes ses années. Saeko prit une grande inspiration et détourna le regard. Visiblement, cette question l'avait taraudé autant que sa fille et elle semblait chercher les bons mots pour finir son explication. Elle se leva à son tour et alla remplir sa tasse. Une fois servie, Saeko s'adossa au plan de travail au même endroit où Shizuru se tenait quelques minutes auparavant.

- Plus les années passaient et plus mon rêve premier s'éloignait. Quand la SEARS a appris que j'étais enceinte, ils m'ont reclassé dans un labo. J'étais très jeune et je voulais être sur le terrain, découvrir le monde et ses anciens mystères. Alors j'ai travaillé sans relâche pour qu'ils me réintègrent dans les équipes de fouilles. Mon rêve était ma seule priorité et tu grandissais tellement vite. Je voulais gagner de l'argent pour t'offrir ton rêve à toi aussi. Et tu connais la suite, ton père ne m'a pas soutenu et nous avons divorcé.

Tout au long de son explication, Saeko s'était rapprochée de sa fille qui n'avait pu soutenir son regard et lui avait tourné le dos.

- Et moi dans tout ça ? Où étais-tu quand j'ai eu besoin de toi ? Je t'ai écrit toutes les semaines et tu n'es pas venue. La cérémonie des diplômes au lycée, même quand Grand-mère est morte...

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ses derniers mots et Natsuki frappa du poing sur la table, maudissant sa faiblesse. Son corps entier se tendit lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de sa mère l'envelopper. Contre toute attente, elle se sentit soulagée. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la présence de sa mère qui lui avait tellement manqué, elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer à son contact.

- Pardonnes-moi Natsuki. Je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir pas été présente pour toi. J'avais peur, peur de voir tout ce que j'avais raté. Peur de faire face à mon incompétence en tant que mère. Shizuru-san a raison... Je suis égoïste. Mais tu es là maintenant, nous sommes ensemble. Je saurais me racheter, Natsuki.

Natsuki ouvrit brutalement les yeux à ses derniers mots. Cette dernière phrase... Elle l'avait déjà entendu. Shizuru l'avait prononcé hier soir. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Elle se traita mentalement d'imbécile. A sa manière, Shizuru en était pour beaucoup dans ces excuses et les avait aider à crever l'abcès. A sa façon, certes, mais grâce à elle, elle avait pu vider son sac. La jeune Kuga pouvait sentir son t-shirt s'humidifier des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait maintenant retenir plus longtemps. Son corps se crispa un peu plus quand elle entendit sa mère se joindre à sa tristesse. Elle se retourna pour faire face à sa mère et la serra contre elle.

- Moi aussi je m'excuse Oka-san. J'ai été égoïste moi aussi de ne pas avoir pensé que ça te touchait autant. Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu sais.

Sa mère desserra l'étreinte pour regarder sa fille. Elle essuya sa joue humide et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille. Natsuki avait l'impression d'être regardée comme la septième merveille du monde. Elle se souvint alors de l'expression que Shizuru avait quand elle bâchait le site un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Etait-ce aussi comme ça que Shizuru la voyait ? Natsuki secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur sa mère.

- Tu as tellement grandit. Tu es une femme maintenant, Natsuki. Une magnifique jeune femme. Et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça... Shizuru-san, par exemple.

Les joues de Natsuki se brunirent et elle détourna un instant le regard.

- Moh... Oka-san, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- J'ai remarqué comment elle te regardait. Et surtout comment ton regard change quand elle est dans la même pièce. J'ai tout de suite vu que cette fille est importante pour toi, j'ai raison ?

Natsuki se retrouvait une nouvelle fois démunie par sa transparence. Pouvait-on lire en elle aussi facilement ? Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait nier que Shizuru lui retournait la tête, garce d'héritière ou non.

- Je... C'est la petite fille de Sheldon, c'est perdu d'avance, c'est physique, elle me ne supporte pas. Et en plus maintenant, elle croit que je la déteste. Ce qui est en partie vrai...

Sa mère lui donna une pichenette sur le front qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

- Détrompes-toi. Ce qu'elle a fait pour toi prouve le contraire. Allez, retrouves la. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'excuses, et mets ton égo de Kuga aux oubliettes, tu veux ?

Natsuki hocha la tête et regarda sa mère avec détermination. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de tels conseils de sa mère mais elle devait avouer que ça lui avait soulager le cœur d'avoir sa bénédiction. Elle sortit de la tente en trombe et se mit à fouiller toutes les tentes aux alentours. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule tente. Quand elle arriva dans sa propre tente, elle y trouva Shizuru qui finissait de remballer sa valise. Natsuki vit les épaules de la blonde se tendre quand elle débarqua avec fracas sous la toile.

- Shizuru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le cœur de la brune allait exploser, encore essoufflée par sa course, elle déglutit difficilement. Shizuru partait? Pourquoi ? Oh Ciel, à cause de la gifle ? Elle avait ruiné toutes chances de paix entre elles et sentait la rage lui bouillir les sangs.

- Je rentre à Londres Natsuki. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. J'ai bien conscience que tu as accepté de venir ici juste pour retrouver ta mère et je ne fais que te gêner. Alors j'irai parler à mon grand-père et je trouverai un autre stage.

Sur ces mots, la blonde se dirigea vers la sortie et passa tout près d'elle jusqu'à la frôler ce qui ne manqua pas d'enivrer les sens de Natsuki.

- Attends !

La brune avait agrippé son bras par reflexe, par instinct, par amour ? Et c'est par ce même instinct, qu'elle se pressa contre elle. Elle sentit que la blonde avait retenu son souffle au contact humide de son corps contre le sien. Elle était bien consciente que ce moment ne durerait pas et pendant ces quelques secondes, la brune se délecta de la sensation de son front collé dans le cou de sa partenaire. Elle plissa les yeux quand elle sentit la blonde entamer un mouvement de recul, redoutant qu'elle ne lui rende sa gifle. Cependant, Shizuru prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et la força à relever la tête en sa direction. De son bras libre, elle lui entoura la taille et la serra un peu plus contre elle, rapprochant leurs visages de quelques centimètres. Natsuki sentit le sang lui battre les tempes et lui brouiller la vue alors qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud lui chatouiller les lèvres.

- Shizuru... je... fut les seuls mots que son cerveau put ordonner à ses cordes vocales.

La blonde plongea alors ses pupilles écarlates dans les siennes. Sans dire un mot elle s'avança pour combler l'espace qui les séparait et Natsuki ne put que fermer les yeux, attendant fébrilement le moment où leurs lèvres entreraient en contact. C'est alors que la douce voix de Shizuru lui chuchota à l'oreille trois petits mots qui électrisèrent tout son corps.

- Kannin na Natsuki...

* * *

_** Voilà ! Merci pour vos reviews et n'oubliez pas d'en remettre s'il vous plait ! Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive comme vous le savez ! Même si c'est pour dire coucou ! ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey ! Bonjour à tous !  
**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui annonce un autre cadre pour la suite de l'histoire. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !  
**_

_**Merci à Psycheforeros et Yoruichii pour leurs compliments (Oui j'aime qu'on me traite de sadique ! Hu hu !) Et aussi Hitomie Kruger pour sa fidélité, c'est à moi de vous remercier de suivre cette histoire ! Et pas l'inverse, vraiment merci !  
**_

_**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue par la suite, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je promets de prendre vos remarques en compte!  
**_

_**A très vite fellows! ^^ Et bon weekend !  
**_

_**Asegawa  
xxx  
**_

**_PS : J'ai glissé une référence à un film que j'adore, et je vous prie d'excuser le "plagiat", bien sûr, aucune citation ne m'appartient. J'espère que vous la trouverez, si oui, dites moi ! ;)_  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

C'est étrange comme parfois, le temps d'un souffle, d'une émotion, tout semble vain. Tous vos problèmes ont l'impression de disparaître, soit pour faire naître la douleur ou la joie, soit vous écraser plus bas que terre ou vous faire planer aux dessus des cieux. Natsuki ne savait décrire le sentiment qui la gagnait à ce moment précis. Son corps lui faisait mal et chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau semblaient être faits d'un verre si fin, qu'une simple caresse aurait pu la briser en mille morceaux. Et pourtant, ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre. Métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr, car physiquement, Shizuru la maintenait sur la pointe des pieds, le dos cambré par la pression de son bras. Elle pouvait sentir et s'enivrer du parfum de ses longs cheveux jusqu'à en devenir accro, mais le baiser escompté n'avait pas eu lieu. S'y attendait-elle vraiment ? Avait-elle seulement imaginer que la femme qui l'avait hanté depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, l'aurait, une seule fois, serrer si fort dans ses bras ? Alors un baiser... La brune frissonna d'une telle pensée ce qui la renvoya un peu plus dans la réalité.

Alors, avec une force inconnue, Natsuki réussit à ouvrir les yeux pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Au diable l'égo légendaire des Kuga ! Elle se sentait bien, faible, mais complète, en paix. Dans l'écho presque assourdissant de son cœur, Natsuki planta ses yeux émeraudes dans celui de Shizuru et perçut le même état d'esprit. Elle pouvait entendre celui de Shizuru battre à une vitesse folle, et son souffle si saccadé et ardent... Tout était parfait.. C'est quand Shizuru desserra son étreinte qu'elle réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de se produire. Complètement envoutée par la proximité de leurs corps, Natsuki tituba quelques secondes en reposant ses pieds au sol avant de pouvoir dire un seul mot.

- Shizuru... je.. je venais m'excuser de t'avoir giflé. Restes... s'il te plait.

Sa dernière phrase n'était qu'un murmure. Elle avait peur que sa blonde fuit, qu'elle la rejette. Malgré ça, Shizuru ne bougea pas et la regardait intensément. Pendant quelques secondes, toutes sortes d'émotions semblaient assombrir ses yeux mais Natsuki ne put en capter aucune. Soudain, un léger sourire illumina son visage et Natsuki vint poser ses deux mains sur les hanches de la blonde. Ce contact fit voyager son regard surpris, des mains sur elle aux orbes de Shizuru en un quart de seconde. La blonde eut un mouvement de recul réflexe par ce soudain geste de possession. La blonde lui offrit alors un regard légèrement interrogatif et pencha la tête sur le côté. Natsuki se liquéfia. Elle tenta alors une approche vers ces lèvres si attractives et se pencha vers le visage de Shizuru. Si ce geste pouvait la retenir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus, il fallait qu'elle le tente. Le temps sembla se suspendre et Natsuki sentit sa partenaire retenir son souffle, puis elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, attendant une approbation. En un instant, l'approbation qu'elle reçut s'imprima en rouge sur sa joue. Shizuru venait de lui rendre sa gifle et la regardait avec horreur. La blonde la repoussa violemment et Natsuki manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

- Je suis désolée, je pensais... Excuses moi Shizuru ! Fit-elle en s'avançant doucement vers Shizuru.

- Tu... Tu es vraiment de ce genre là alors ? Une saloperie de gouine ? Les rumeurs étaient fondées à l'université.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Je.. Natsuki se stoppa et ferma furieusement ses poings, les yeux dans le vide.

- Mais c'est ce que tu es non ? Un monstre.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas... C'est... plus compliqué. Ecoutes Shizuru, je...

Cette fois, Natsuki reculait devant les accusations. Elle buta sur le coin du lit de camp derrière elle et se sentit prise au piège. Elle leva un regard paniqué à sa binôme qui continuait d'avancer.

- Ara ? Ca m'a l'air simple pourtant. Combien de fois as-tu eu envie de me toucher comme ça Natsuki ? Envie de m'embrasser ? Envie de... moi ?

Le dégoût était palpable dans ses derniers mots et Natsuki dut retenir une nausée elle aussi. Elle se dégoûtait d'elle même. D'y avoir crut d'abord, et puis d'elle même tout simplement. Shizuru avait raison, elle était un monstre. Le seconde qui suivit, elle se retrouva en pleurs, son corps la secouant de légers tremblements. Pourtant à travers ses larmes, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de l'implacable fatalité de la situation. Shizuru ne changerait jamais, et elle l'avait une nouvelle fois humiliée.

- N... Natsuki ? Shizuru-san ?

Saeko venait d'entrer sous la tente et la fixait d'un air inquiet. Quand elle remarqua la joue tuméfiée et les larmes de Natsuki, elle comprit et empoigna le bras de Shizuru pour la forcer à la regarder.

- Shizuru, regardes moi ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Shizuru fuyait le regard de sa mère et Natsuki se demanda un instant si elle ne regrettait pas son geste.

- Je... Elle a essayé de m'embrasser ! C'est votre fille qui a un problème, pas moi !

- Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'il s'est passé Natsuki ?

La concernée avala difficilement sa salive. Elle venait de faire comprendre à sa mère ses sentiments pour Shizuru, elle doutait que sa compréhension ne soit si élastique. C'est vrai, elle avait peut être dépassé les bornes. Après tout, c'étaient les faits, elle avait vraiment essayé d'embrasser Shizuru sans son consentement. Mais il y en a t-il besoin dans ce genre de situation ? Elle n'en savait rien. Shizuru était la première femme qu'elle avait voulu embrasser. Bien sûr elle était sortie avec des garçons, les avait embrassé. Ou plutôt l'inverse. Mais les seuls qui s'étaient permis une telle proximité avec elle, avaient regretté amèrement leurs gestes. Natsuki étaient une handicapée des sentiments, elle le savait. Elle n'était pas du genre tactile ou affectueuse. Toutefois, les hommes lui courraient indubitablement après. Cela défiait tout entendement. Son tempérament semblait avoir deux tranchants, la fascination ou la fuite. Aucune autre option possible.

Natsuki reconnaissait qu'elle et sa mère se ressemblaient bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Son tempérament de feu, elle l'avait bien reçu en héritage de sa mère. Elle fixa un instant Shizuru qui semblait accuser le coup. Cette dernière posa son regard sur Natsuki puis sur sa mère avec un air désemparé. Ces yeux quémandaient-ils de la pitié ? De la compréhension ? C'était insensé. Finalement, la blonde se frotta nerveusement le coude et agrippa son bagage pour quitter la tente. Mais Saeko l'interpela.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Tu as un stage à finir je te rappelle.

- Vous n'allez pas me forcer à rester quand même ?

- Oh j'y compte bien. Tant que je ne valide pas ton stage, tu restes sous ma responsabilité, jeune fille.

La blonde prit une longue inspiration et trancha du regard le visage de Saeko.

- Très bien, je reste. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je suis consciente d'avoir une chance inouïe de travailler sur un tel site. L'archéologie est ma passion et je veux en faire mon métier. Mais que personne ne me dise ce que je dois faire, c'est clair ?

- Donc nous sommes d'accord. Je te laisse gérer ton stage sous ma responsabilité, tant que tu n'importunes plus ma fille.

Natsuki assistait à l'échange en spectatrice complète, et les deux femmes qui dirigeaient la scène semblaient oublier son existence dans la même pièce qu'elles. Que pouvait-elle faire? Supplier sa mère de laisser Shizuru partir ? Ou même supplier la blonde de lui pardonner ? La brune serra les dents à l'idée. D'un côté, la fuite de Shizuru lui paraissait compréhensible, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Natsuki avait bien perçu cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette chaleur, ce souffle.. Alors pourquoi ce rejet ? Elle ravala alors un pleur et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

- Et je vous sépare toutes les deux. Tu ne dormiras plus dans la même tente que Natsuki. Je ne voudrai pas que tu essayes de tuer ma fille pendant son sommeil. Continua Saeko en pointant la blonde du doigt.

D'abord choquée, Shizuru exécuta une sortie digne d'une diva et Saeko ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait. Elle se tourna vers sa fille et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien, Natsuki ?

Dehors, la pluie continuait inlassablement à tomber. Des trombes d'eau qui s'infiltraient dans les tranchées autour des tentes, les transformant en petites rivières. Natsuki ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se concentra sur le bruit de la pluie. Le son des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol la rassurait. Au moins, la gravité ne la décevrait jamais. Encore ébranlée par les précédents événements, la fille Kuga hocha lentement la tête. Maintenant "assignée à résidence", Shizuru resterait jusqu'à la fin du stage, et Natsuki ne savait pas encore quoi en penser. De plus, la réaction protectrice de sa mère l'avait surprise. La brune ne lui avait jamais soupçonné une telle compréhension et un tel soutien à son sujet. Peut être voulait-elle vraiment se racheter après tout ?

Finalement, sa mère attribua une nouvelle tente à Natsuki et réitéra les menaces à l'encontre de la blonde, et intima aux deux jeunes femmes de garder le silence sur cet incident jusqu'à la fin du stage. Natsuki semblait avoir perdu dix ans. Punir Shizuru comme si tout ça avait été qu'un simple conflit de jardin d'enfants, lui paraissait si... inapproprié. Mais c'était cependant la seule option qu'elle avait et qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour trier ses pensées.

Une semaine passa sans trop d'encombres. Natsuki renouait un peu plus avec sa mère, alors que Shizuru s'emmurait dans le silence. Les seuls moments qu'elles partageaient étaient lorsqu'elles travaillaient sur les fouilles ensembles, ensuite, à la fin de la journée, la blonde s'en allait dans sa tente pour le reste de la soirée.

Ce soir là, les deux Kuga, Midori, Mai et Shizuru partageaient un repas autour d'un autre grand feu de camp, profitant d'une accalmie de la météo si facétieuse en cette période de mousson. La petite équipe préparait une expédition pour le sommet le lendemain matin, et Saeko et Midori étaient en grande conversation sur le plan du tombeau qu'elles exploreraient demain. Tout le monde autour du feu serait de la partie. Assises de part et d'autre du brasier, Natsuki observait à travers la danse des flammes le visage fermé de Shizuru. Depuis l'incident, cette dernière paraissait vide d'émotion. Les seuls moments qui semblaient la réanimer étaient lorsqu'elle parlait pendant des heures avec Midori des trouvailles sur le site. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle en avait déduit, car quand elle avait interrogé la superviseuse à ce sujet, cette dernière avait prétexté ne pas se souvenir des sujets abordés lors de leurs conversations. Et Natsuki avait laissé couler.

Cependant, depuis quelques minutes, elle avait noté que le regard de sa binôme paraissait si absent ce soir qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Absorbée par son accaparement, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la main de Mai qui lui passait devant le visage à plusieurs reprises. C'est quand elle reçut un coup dans les côtes qu'elle remarqua la présence de la rouquine.

- Hey, Natsuki-chan, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupée. Fit Mai avec un demi sourire tout en s'installant à coté d'elle.

- Oui, ça va. Juste un peu fatiguée. Mentit Natsuki sans lâcher Shizuru des yeux.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas une ride que je vois ici ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Mai lissa du doigt le creux qui s'était formé entre les sourcils de la brune. Natsuki repoussa gentiment la main de la rousse et fit mine de grogner. Après quelques secondes de silence, Mai leva la tête vers le ciel qui commençait à se parer d'étoiles et lâcha un soupir.

- C'est Shizuru-san, c'est ça ?

Natsuki baissa la tête et ria doucement.

- C'est si évident que ça ?

La brune jeta un œil à la rousse qui hocha la tête en souriant.

- Tu sais, quand je suis tombée amoureuse de Tate, j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais y survivre. Je savais que mes sentiments pour lui étaient réciproques. Mais il les rejetait de peur qu'ils soient viré du site pour sortir avec une collègue. Mais je me suis battue. Et maintenant, regardes.

Mai fit un signe de la tête en direction de Tate qui la regardait intensément. Quand il remarqua Mai, il tourna immédiatement son visage ailleurs et ses joues s'embrasèrent. Natsuki leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur Mai.

- Et même si nous ne vivons pas notre histoire au grand jour, nous sommes ensemble. Et sais-tu comment j'ai fait ?

Natsuki secoua la tête, elle devait avouer que des conseils ne seraient pas de refus. Elle savait au fond d'elle que Shizuru se battait autant qu'elle l'avait fait pour rejeter ses sentiments.

- Comment ?

- T'es-tu déjà demandée ce qu'il se passe quand une force irrésistible rencontre un objet fixe ?

Les yeux de la brune s'élargirent de l'absurdité de la question. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Comment une chose pouvait-elle exister si une chose ne pouvait pas ?

- C'est une question piège, non ?

- Exactement, ce n'est pas possible. La chose que je voulais que tu comprennes, c'est que tu n'arriveras jamais à l'oublier si tu ne bouges pas. Si vous devez être ensemble, vous le serez. Écoutes, si l'amour était facile, cela nous ferait pas si mal d'être séparée de la personne qu'on aime. Je pense que ce qui peut te sembler impossible pour le moment, peut se résoudre seulement avec un peu plus de temps.

Natsuki resta quelques instants à méditer sur ce que venait de lui dire Mai. La rousse avait raison sur un point, l'amour n'est pas facile. Et aimer Shizuru l'était encore moins.

- Rhaaa ! C'est tellement compliqué ! Fit Natsuki en s'ébouriffant les cheveux de rage.

Mai ria de bon cœur sous le désordre qu'elle venait d'installer dans le crâne de son amie.

- Ha, ha, ha ! C'est pas grave, mais réfléchis-y, ok? Allez, tu devrais aller te coucher, demain vous partez en expédition, ne l'oublies pas.

- Tu as raison.

Natsuki se redressa sur ses jambes et étira ses muscles endoloris d'être restée assise pendant tout le repas. Elle regarda une dernière fois Shizuru qui discutait avec Midori. Cette dernière lui montrait une carte où un logo étrange se dessinait au dos. Un rond avec une pointe en haut et un point au milieu. La brune ne voyait pas à quoi il pouvait correspondre. En tout cas, ce n'était pas celui de la SEARS. Elle croisa les yeux de Midori qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents en repliant rapidement la fameuse carte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait ? Elle fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'elle questionnerait demain les concernées.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était prêt à partir pour l'ascension vers le temple inca. Natsuki ajusta les bretelles de son sac à dos et leva la tête vers le sommet. Sa main en visière, la brune se réjouissait que la pluie leur accorde une trêve. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par la main de sa mère sur son avant-bras.

- Tout va bien Natsuki ?

La fille Kuga hocha la tête. Après tout, malgré ses histoires de cœur assez chaotiques, elle faisait ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaiter faire. Travailler aux côtés de sa mère. Certes, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait au point entre elles mais elles y travaillaient et Natsuki ne pouvait que se réjouir d'avoir à nouveau sa mère auprès d'elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, toute l'équipe d'une vingtaine d'hommes et femmes était rassemblé devant le temple gigantesque du machu picchu. Les énormes blocs de pierres étaient recouverts de mousse et de feuillages, rendant le lieu presque mystique. Natsuki prit quelques secondes pour détailler l'édifice pendant que Saeko et Midori, qui dirigeaient l'équipe, décidèrent de briefer tout le monde avant de pénétrer dans le tombeau. Elles firent face au groupe et Midori prit la parole.

- Ça y est tout le monde nous y sommes. Il y a encore quelques pièces qui n'ont pas été explorées, alors, puisque le temps nous le permet, nous allons faire deux groupes pour finir l'exploration dans deux jours. Je demande à chacun de relever le maximum de choses pendant ses deux jours. Nous sommes au terme de ce chantier de fouilles. Alors j'attends de vous une passion et un courage sans faille !

L'ensemble de l'équipe acquiescèrent à l'unisson. Midori était une leadeur née, et chacun l'appréciait. Saeko qui était encore en retrait, s'avança devant le groupe et frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer l'attention de tous.

- Très bien ! Je vais faire les groupes. Midori et moi seront les chefs de groupe. Natsuki, tu seras avec moi ! Et Shizuru-san avec Midori-san, vous serez nos assistantes, et vous superviserez la liaison entre les deux équipes tout au long de l'exploration. Nous avons besoin de savoir où vous vous trouvez pour finaliser la cartographie du tombeau. Natsuki, Shizuru-san, voici vos talkies-walkies. Je voudrais un rapport toutes les heures, c'est clair ?

Natsuki acquiesça en silence et regarda du coin de l'œil son ancienne binôme. Elle fixait l'entrée du temple avec une détermination intense. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle avec ses cheveux relevés en queue de cheval. La brune aurait payé cher pour savoir à quoi elle pensait à cet instant. A croire qu'elle pensait à voix haute car Shizuru tourna la tête en sa direction. Comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit, Natsuki sentit ses joues s'enflammer et repositionna sur ses yeux la casquette de baseball aux couleurs des Yankees qu'elle avait sur la tête.

- Allons-y tout le monde ! Voyons ce que ces incas avaient dans le ventre ! hurla Midori en pointant le temple dans une pose de son cru.

- L'équipe Midori, vous partirez coté Ouest à la première intersection et mon équipe à l'Est ! Conclut Saeko.

- Shizuru ? Tu me reçois ? Terminé.

A l'écart du groupe, cela faisait déjà trois fois que Natsuki essayait de contacter sa binôme à travers le talkie. Mais personne ne répondait. L'équipe Saeko avait fait une pause pour déblayer une partie de la tombe qui s'était effondrée après leur passage. Natsuki commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'idée de rester emmurée dans ce tombeau. Tout autour d'elle semblait tenir par l'intervention du Saint Esprit.

- Shizuru ? Réponds moi ou c'est à ma mère que tu auras à faire ! Terminé.

C'était pathétique... Qui cèderait à ce genre de menaces digne de l'école primaire ? Soudain, l'appareil de Natsuki fit un bruit de parasite et elle pensa un instant que la communication était coupée.

- Pas la peine Kuga, je te reçois. Ta voix me vrille les tympans. Et arrêtes avec tes "terminé", on n'est pas dans un mauvais film de guerre. Serais-tu une geek en plus d'une lesbo ?

Natsuki voulut répliquer mais le ton amusé de Shizuru lui fit penser que cette dernière moquerie n'était pas si méchante qu'elle sonnait. Elle sourit à la taquinerie de la blonde.

- Je veux juste ton rapport pour le transmettre à ma mère Shizuru. Term... Euh, non, oublies.

La brune se mordit la lèvre d'avoir failli laisser passer un "terminé" et se talocha mentalement.

- Tout va bien, nous sommes juste dans la première pièce après le croisement. D'après nos premières mesures, la pièce fait une cinquantaine de mètres carrés. Je te recontacte dès que j'en saurai plus ok ? Terminé.

Puis Shizuru rajouta :

- Au fait, c'est quand tu as terminé la conversation que tu dois dire "terminé" Natsuki. Je coupe le talkie, tu donnes mal au crâne à tout le monde ! Ter-mi-né !

Natsuki ria derrière son talkie et le colla un instant sur son front, les yeux clos. Sacré Shizuru... Le sourire toujours, la brunette revint auprès de sa mère et commença les prélèvements. Dans un long soupir, elle regarda vers le mur en face d'elle en pensant à la taquinerie de Shizuru. Cela lui faisait du bien qu'elles échangent quelques mots. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Même si c'était pour se moquer. Leur jeu lui avait toujours plu. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa tâche et chuchota à elle-même.

_- Tsss... C'est pas ça qui va m'aider à l'oublier... _

* * *

_**Désolée si il y a des fautes, j'ai fait mon maximum ! **_

_**Prochain chapitre, les deux jours dans le tombeau, et les cachoteries de Shizuru ! ^^**  
_

_**See you !  
**_

_**xox**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! **_

_**D'abord, mes plus plates excuses pour le temps d'update... J'ai eu des soucis de santé dans ma famille qui m'ont prit énormément de temps et d'énergie. Du coup, j'avoue avoir fini ce chapitre en quatrième vitesse pour que vous ne m'en vouliez pas trop ! Si il y a des fautes, je suis désolée ! J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas trop votre lecture, même si j'ai relu, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'en trouver. Milles excuses !**_

_**Sinon, vous le savez , je suis plus que ravie de toutes vos reviews/MPs/alertes, tout ça. Encore merci ! :) **_

_**Dans ce chapitre, nous avançons dans l'intrigue, et je vous annonce une surprise pour le prochain chapitre, et je sais d'avance que certain(e)s d'entre vous, pourront même être impressionné(e)s ! Mouhahaha! Quelle vantarde ! Indice : vous ne reverrez plus la SEARS comme avant. Suspens... **_

_**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Je les adore ! :)**_

_**Asegawa**_

_**xxx**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Natsuki installa un ossement dans une caisse en bois tapissée de paille synthétique, un fémur à première vue. Un fémur d'enfant. La brune eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à l'histoire du lieu. C'était un tombeau, un cimetière, une fosse commune. Des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes mayas étaient emmurés dans cette pièce après avoir été sacrifiés pour leurs dieux. Natsuki se demanda alors pourquoi, après avoir sacrifié tous ces gens, les mayas leur donnaient autant de respect en leur offrant une tombe. Aussi austère et impersonnelle soit-elle. Dans cette espèce de fosse commune, l'équipe de Saeko s'affairait à relever et à prélever tout objet important et à photographier les nombreuses fresques qui tapissaient les parois de la petite pièce. Cette dernière qui ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre cinquante de haut et s'étalait sur une dizaine de mètres, empêchant tout adulte normalement constitué d'y tenir debout sous peine d'en ressortir avec un lumbago digne de ce nom. L'équipe avait disposé des lampes sur trépieds, alimentées par des batteries, aux quatre coins de la pièce et Saeko dut improviser un roulement car toute l'équipe ne pouvait tenir dans la pièce. De plus, l'accès à la pièce y était difficile puisque seulement un boyau de pierre assez large pour y faire passer un corps servait d'entrée. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si les morts que l'on avait jeté dedans avait besoin de ressortir, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'elle reposait au sol une pierre sculptée, pour découvrir un autre ossement, Natsuki remarqua une gravure étrange dans l'angle de celle-ci. Elle représentait le même sigle que sur la vieille carte que Midori avait montré à Shizuru la veille au feu de camp la veille. Pourtant rien dans le dossier de Sheldon ne mentionnait ce sigle. Toutes les recherches que la brune avait fait sur le sujet avant de faire ce stage, ne parlaient d'aucun signe de ce genre. Même dans les blasons des familles les plus hautement distinguées et connues. Cette fois, c'était différent. Cette partie du temple n'avait jamais été découverte, ou en tout cas étudiée. C'était louche. A croire qu'en plus de cinquante ans de recherches sur les civilisations incas et mayas, rien ne mentionnait ce signe. Comment tout ceci avait pu être évincé ? Elle décida d'interroger sa mère.

- Tu as vu ce sigle ? Je le trouve vraiment étrange. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Est-il possible que le temple mélange deux différentes civilisations ou religions ?

Avançant le dos courbé, la mère Kuga s'accroupit devant sa fille pour détailler la pierre que sa fille lui tendait. Taillée en forme de triangle inversé quasiment plat, la pierre devait faire une quinzaine de centimètres de large. Le sigle rond et inconnu se trouvait dans l'angle en haut à droite, alors qu'en son centre un demi soleil à la manufacture typiquement inca y figurait. Au dos de celle-ci, s'y trouvait un autre triangle à l'endroit cette fois beaucoup plus petit mais de même épaisseur. Elle porta à ses yeux l'appareil photo qu'elle tenait autour de son cou et disposa ses lunettes sur sa tête pour prendre un cliché de la pierre.

- C'est étrange, je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose. Les incas produisent le plus généralement des choses plus rectangulaires ou planes. Dit-elle en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Tout d'abord, le triangle inversé signifie bien entendu la femme. Ensuite, ce sigle… Me laisse perplexe, je l'avoue.

- Comment est-ce possible que cette partie du temple n'ait pas été fouillée avant ?

- Et bien, ce temple est immense et les autorités locales ont mis beaucoup de temps à accorder le droit aux archéologues d'étudier ces vestiges. Encore beaucoup de gens croient encore aux divinités mayas. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, étudier ses anciennes ruines était un sacrilège, une sorte de profanation.

La mère Kuga, faisait jouer entre ses doigts le petit bloc de pierre anthracite. C'est là que Natsuki se souvint de l'endroit où elle avait vu quelque chose de similaire. Elle dirigea le faisceau de sa lampe vers le mur et pointa son doigt à l'endroit désigné.

- Je sais où j'ai vu une forme pareille... Là, regardes.

En effet, au bout du faisceau de sa lampe se trouvait un trou peu profond en forme de triangle inversé, de même dimension à première vue. Saeko replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa le point montré par la lampe de sa fille. Elle se releva et s'approcha du renfoncement, les jambes légèrement fléchies. Rapidement imitée par sa fille, la mère Kuga sortit également sa lampe torche et regarda tour à tour la pierre dans sa main et le trou. Alors qu'elle allait lui redonner sa place dans le mur, Natsuki l'arrêta.

- Attends ! Et si ça ouvrait un piège, ou que des pics nous tombent dessus et nous fasse mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances ?

Saeko sourit aux traits grimaçants de sa fille et soupira doucement.

- Ton père est toujours fan d'Indiana Jones à ce que je vois...

Natsuki lui offrit un sourire gêné et reporta son attention sur la pierre. Saeko prit alors un air décidé et agrippa gentiment l'épaule de sa fille.

- Tu as raison sur un point, ne prenons pas de risques inutiles. Contacte l'autre équipe. Je vais avoir besoin de l'expérience de Midori sur ce coup-là. Elle a passé bien plus de temps que moi dans ce temple. Voyons si elle a déjà vu quelque chose de similaire qui pourrait nous dire de quoi il en retourne.

- Shizuru, ici Natsuki de l'équipe Kuga, réponds.

- ...

- Shizuru, c'est Natsuki, réponds !

Natsuki commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Et si l'autre équipe était tombé dans un piège ? La brune voyait déjà défiler devant ses yeux, l'image de leurs cadavres transpercés par des flèches empoisonnées, Shizuru épinglée contre un mur, tendant une main pour de l'aide. Vers sa sauveuse.. Ok, peut être qu'elle en rajoutait un peu. Mais impossible pour elle de ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa binôme.

- Tu as oublié de dire "terminé", le schtroumpf !

Le cœur de la brune sauta dans sa poitrine.

- Shizuru ? C'est pas trop tôt ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Je croyais... Je...

Natsuki laissa ses pensées mourir dans sa bouche. Shizuru daignait à présent lui adresser la parole, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en lui révélant les conséquences de son inquiétude.

- Ça va, tu peux te relaxer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Nous devions nous recontacter que dans une demi heure. Je te manquais à ce point ? Tu sais que ça devient pathologique Kuga, tu devrais vraiment te faire soi...

- C'est bon, stop! C'est pas pour ça que je te contacte. Je... nous aurions besoin que votre équipe et surtout Midori nous rejoigne sur notre position. Nous avons fait une découverte plutôt étrange, une pierre triangulaire avec un symbole inconnu. Ma mère pense que Midori pourrait nous en dire plus.

Natsuki porta sa main à sa poitrine pour tenter de contrôler les battements erratiques de son cœur. Ce jeu du "je t'aime, moi non plus" allait vraiment finir par la rendre cardiaque. Son moral faisait du yoyo et elle avait la mauvaise impression que la blonde s'en délectait.

- Une pierre triangulaire, tu dis ? On arrive. Terminé.

- Attends ! Tu... !

Natsuki soupira quand un bip lui annonça que Shizuru avait coupé son talkie.

- Tu ne connais même pas notre position...

Une demi heure plus tard, Natsuki vit sortir du boyau une tête rousse avec un casque de chantier sur la tête. La brune cilla quelques secondes avant d'interroger sa mère du regard qui répondit à sa question silencieuse en se massant l'arrête du nez.

- Midori est très à cheval sur la sécurité pendant les fouilles ici. Je lui ai déjà dit que le temple était debout depuis mille ans et qu'il n'allait pas s'écrouler du jour au lendemain, mais c'est peine perdue...!

Midori épousseta son bleu de travail et se rua à genoux sur Saeko en l'agrippant par les épaules.

- Alors Saeko-chan ! Dis moi vite ce que mon acolyte préférée, c'est-à-dire toi, a trouvé qui requiert l'aide de sa fidèle justicière !

Accroupie un peu plus loin, Natsuki cacha son sourire naissant à travers sa main droite et se tourna pour s'empêcher de rire. Ou de pleurer, elle n'était plus très sûre de l'émotion qui l'habitait aux vues de la théâtralité du superviseur enthousiaste. Finalement, Shizuru fit son apparition à la sortie du boyau et s'extirpa agilement de la mince ouverture. Elle déplia lentement son corps et s'étira tel un félin.

- Pourquoi se sent-elle toujours obligée de faire ce genre de trucs ? Se murmura Natsuki alors que ses yeux reluquaient le corps de Shizuru.

Vêtue du même bleu que Midori, la blonde en avait noué les manches sur sa taille et portait un simple t-shirt beige à manches courtes. Lorsqu'elle accrocha son regard sur celui de la brune, Shizuru hocha la tête négativement et secoua son index en signe de désapprobation. Natsuki sentit ses joues prendre une couleur cramoisie. A croire que Shizuru avait un sixième sens pour sentir quand Natsuki la regardait. Alors que son binôme se rapprochait de son chef d'équipe, elle reporta alors son attention sur Midori qui secouait les épaules de Saeko en attendant qu'elle ne lui fasse part de leur découverte. La rousse alluma la lampe frontale sur son casque et détailla la pierre que Saeko mit dans ses mains.

- Voyons ce que nous avons là... C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais vu un symbole pareil.

Natsuki arqua un sourcil et se rapprocha des deux femmes.

- Bien sûr que vous avez déjà vu ce symbole. Sur la carte que vous me montriez hier, le même symbole était écrit dessus. Intervint Shizuru.

La brune serra les dents. Pourquoi Midori mentait-elle ? Il y avait quelque chose de louche. C'est alors que Midori se gratta l'arrière du crâne et ria de gêne. Elle empoigna alors Shizuru et coinça son cou sous son bras.

- Ha, ha, ha... Qu'est-ce que tu dis Shizuru ? Si nous avions une carte, nous ne ferions pas la cartographie, n'est-ce pas ? Fit la rousse en ébouriffant son assistante.

- Arrêtez votre cirque ! Moi aussi, je l'ai vu ce symbole sur la carte hier soir au feu de camp ! Maintenant, videz votre sac vous deux ! Intervint Natsuki.

Shizuru semblait surprise de l'attitude de son chef d'équipe et se sortit de ses griffes tant bien que mal pour refaire sa queue de cheval.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était si secret Midori-san. Vous m'avez juste dit que vous vouliez garder pour vous la découverte de la pièce cachée. Vous avez rien dit à propos du symbole...

Shizuru redevenait l'ingénue qui avait charmé Natsuki. La brune réprima un sourire, et essaya de ne pas avoir l'avoir trop transie d'amour. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée d'avoir repris son air froid habituel, elle pointa Midori.

- Midori-san, dites nous ce que vous avez découvert. Vous êtes grillée maintenant.

Midori soupira bruyamment et baissa la tête. Finalement, après ce qui avait semblé quelques secondes de réflexion, elle prit un air décidé et se pencha vers le petit groupe comme pour les mettre dans la confidence.

- D'accord... Je vais vous expliquer. Mais d'abord, nous devons être seules, je n'ai pas envie que l'équipe me prenne pour une traitre.

Saeko, qui avait par réflexe imitée la position de Midori, se releva pour crier au reste de l'équipe.

- Allez les gars, prenez une pause, aérez-vous, on se retrouve ici dans une heure !

Une fois assurée que l'équipe fut sortie, Midori poursuivit son récit.

- J'ai découvert récemment qu'une pièce cachée se trouvait dans le temple. C'est cette carte qui devait nous indiquer l'endroit.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle sortit de sa poche la fameuse carte et la tendit à Saeko.

- Mais ? Comment..? Comment as-tu eu cette carte ? Elle doit dater du seizième ou du dix-septième siècle !

Alors que Saeko étudiait avec sa lampe torche les moindres recoins de la carte, Midori s'assit en tailleur au sol pour entamer son explication. Elle retira son casque et attendit d'avoir l'attention de toutes.

- Peu avant le début des fouilles sur le site du Machu Picchu, j'étais en dernière année de doctorat à l'université. Un jour que je m'étais glissée dans le bureau du doyen Sheldon en son absence pour lui faire une de mes farces habituelles, je suis tombée sur cette carte. Je l'ai prise en pensant faire chanter Sheldon. Un peu plus tard, j'ai commencé à l'étudier et j'ai exigé à Sheldon de m'envoyer ici pour superviser les fouilles.

- Je me disais bien que tu étais trop jeune pour qu'on te mette à ce poste... Railla Saeko.

- Très drôle... Donc, je disais, j'ai demandé à Sheldon de m'envoyer ici, pensant que cette découverte me donnerait une carrière toute tracée et une réputation importante. Rendez vous compte ! Moi, Midori Sugiura, la première à fouiller des pièces inexplorées du temple inca le plus connu au monde !

Natsuki devait bien l'avouer, Midori remontait dans son estime. Ses méthodes pour faire chanter Sheldon ne pouvaient que lui rappeler les nombreux moyens de pression qu'elle avait elle-même utiliser pour se servir du doyen.

- Le doyen a bien sûr refusé, mais j'ai réussi à le faire plier en le menaçant de détruire la carte s'il ne me mettait pas sur ce projet. Finalement, il a accepté à une condition, que la SEARS chapeaute tout et que je prenne Tate dans mon équipe, me le vendant comme quelqu'un de très doué et que si les mérites du projet me revenaient, il y aurait au moins quelqu'un de son camp pour en récupérer quelques lauriers. J'ai d'abord trouvé ça louche. Je pensais que Tate allait m'espionner et me voler ma carte, mais il a su prouver sa valeur et il s'est avéré quelqu'un de précieux dans mon équipe.

- D'accord, ceci explique cela... Fit Natsuki avec un air pensif.

- Merci pour ton intervention très pertinente, le hobbit ! Fit Shizuru en tapant dans ses mains. Ce n'est pas que cet endroit rempli d'os me rebute, mais si nous ouvrions cette pièce cachée ?

Saeko lui lança un regard de côté, mais n'intervint pas. Midori poussa un cri d'encouragement et s'avança à demi courbée vers l'orifice triangulaire.

- Attendez Midori-san, vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait étudier un minimum la chose avant d'ouvrir ce truc ?

- Euh, le bruit de fond, laisses faire les adultes, tu seras gentille. Répliqua Shizuru.

Natsuki eut un léger mouvement de recul à la remarque acide de son binôme. A ce même moment, Midori disposa la pierre dans le trou. Les quatre femmes retinrent leurs souffles. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le demi soleil gravé sur la pierre triangulaire se mit à briller dans une lueur pourpre très intense. Et là, après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, le sol se mit à trembler dans un grondement sourd. Une épaisse brume de poussière commença à emplir toute la pièce alors qu'une partie du mur semblait rentrer dans le sol et chacune dut porter sa main au visage pour ne pas respirer la poussière. L'atmosphère était électrique, et, alors que la pièce cachée apparaissait devant leurs yeux, pendant un instant, personne n'osa faire un geste.

- Preum's ! Cria Shizuru en disparaissant dans l'entrée de la pièce encore obstruée par un gros nuage de poussière.

Natsuki lâcha un gros soupir qui la fit tousser. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être puérile parfois ! D'accord, Shizuru lui adressait de nouveau la parole et elle aimait la plupart du temps leurs joutes verbales, mais là elle dépassait les bornes.

Sans même un regard pour ses comparses, Natsuki s'engouffra dans le trou qui venait d'apparaitre. Marmonnant des insultes inaudibles, la brune heurta quelque chose de mou, et releva la tête pour découvrir une masse blonde à quelques centimètres de son visage. Inhalant à pleins poumons les essences du parfum de sa partenaire, Natsuki se décala pour regarder au dessus de l'épaule de Shizuru pour savoir ce qui l'avait stoppé aussi nettement. C'est alors qu'une vision d'horreur la percuta de plein fouet. Du sang. Partout. Sur les murs, elle pouvait distinguer des fresques monstrueuses représentant des mises à mort mayas. La pièce secrète qui se profilait devant elle était pyramidale, et devait faire une dizaine de mètres de haut. Un immense lustre à bougies taillé dans de l'os, trônait au milieu de l'antichambre, inondant celle-ci d'ombres encore plus effrayantes. Au centre, Natsuki put distinguer une sorte d'autel avec des gravures étranges, baignées de sang elles aussi. S'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce, Natsuki dépassa sa binôme qui restait encore sans bouger, une main portée à sa bouche.

- Mon dieu...

- Tout va bien les filles ? Hurla Saeko de l'extérieur de la pièce, agitant le faisceau de sa lampe à travers la poussière.

- Ça va Oka-san ! Pas de dangers, ni de pièges ! Juste des trucs morbides ! Répondit la fille Kuga entrecoupée de toux.

- D'accord ! Midori et moi allons chercher le reste de l'équipe et le matériel. Natsuki, je te fais confiance, ne faites rien imprudent !

Sur ces mots, Natsuki put distinguer à travers la brume, sa mère et Midori se glisser à l'extérieur du tombeau. La brune se sentit gonflée de fierté, l'espace d'un instant, encouragée par la confiance de sa mère.

- Ça risque pas... Murmura Shizuru. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça me dépasse autant que toi. Comment se fait-il qu'autant de sang se soit conservé malgré les centaines d'années.

- Moi c'est le lustre allumé qui me dépasse... Nous ne serions pas les premières à être entrées ici ?

- Regardes, là, sur la stèle, il y a une torche. Bouges pas, je reviens.

La brune fit quelques pas et sentit soudain sa chaussure s'immerger dans du liquide. Elle baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle pataugeait dans une mare de sang.

- Beurk... C'est à vomir...

Natsuki tenta de faire une grimace à Shizuru qui avait vu la scène, mais elle changea d'avis lorsqu'elle vit la blonde se mettre à blêmir comme jamais.

- Shizuru ?

- Ne... Ne me laisses pas ici... J'ai.. J'ai la phobie du sang...

Natsuki se figea. La voix de Shizuru était faible et vraiment angoissée, ce qui lui souleva le cœur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se déplaça rapidement vers la stèle où se trouvait la torche à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

- Je... Je suis là dans 10 secondes. Promis.

Arrivée à la stèle, Natsuki prit quelques secondes pour détailler le petit piédestal où se trouvait la torche. Gravés assez fraichement dans pierre, des lettres grecques qu'elle interpréta comme Sigma et Epsilon étaient placées dos à dos, comme si elles se reflétaient dans un miroir. Une torche éteinte était posée dessus et Natsuki s'en saisit pour explorer le reste de la pièce. Alors qu'elle sortait un zippo offert par son père de sa poche pour allumer la torche, Natsuki entendit l'enclenchement d'un mécanisme.

- Mais quel cliché... Ne me dis pas que...

La fille aux cheveux de jais leva les yeux au ciel, alors que sa phrase mourrait entre ses lèvres et le même bruit sourd qui avait fait ouvrir la pièce cachée se fit entendre. Natsuki fit volte face. L'entrée de la pyramide se refermait, elles allaient être piégées. L'héritière, encore sous le choc de la boucherie devant ses yeux, n'avait pas l'air de réaliser qu'elles allaient être enfermées. Sans plus attendre, la fille Kuga lui attrapa le bras et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Après quelques pas, Shizuru dérapa sur une flaque et s'étala de tout son long, entrainant Natsuki dans sa chute. A plat ventre dans la mare de sang avec Shizuru étalée sur elle, la brune ne put que regarder l'entrée se refermer.

- Quelle galère...! Siffla Natsuki.

Shizuru se releva péniblement dans un grognement de douleur et Natsuki en profita pour s'extirper de dessous sa binôme. Elles étaient couvertes de sang toutes les deux. La brune n'aurait su dire s'il était d'origine humain ou animal, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle posa son regard sur Shizuru. Elle était assise sur ses chevilles et regardait d'un air terrorisé ses mains et son t-shirt couverts de sang.

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu...! Enlevez-moi ça !

- Shizuru ! Ça va ?

La brune s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, trempant ses genoux dans l'hémoglobine. Shizuru respirait d'une manière complètement désordonnée et répétait en boucle qu'on lui retire le rouge sur ses mains. Elle paniquait. Il fallait que Natsuki fasse quelque chose. Elle serra les dents et se délesta de sa chemise, la laissant en débardeur. Elle frissonna un instant et ne put déterminer si c'était le fait de lui caresser le dos pour la calmer, ou l'humidité des lieux. S'efforçant à oublier les sentiments qui la gagnaient, la brune s'affairait à effacer toute trace sur ses mains.

- Enlèves-moi ça... enlèves-moi ça. Répétait la blonde dont les mains étaient prises de gros tremblements.

- Je suis là Shizuru, regardes, il n'y en a presque plus, ça va aller... Je vais nous sortir de là.

Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence étrangement apaisant. Était-ce une heure ? Deux ? Natsuki ne savait plus. Assises dans leur flaque de sang, elle prenait soin de Shizuru, et la blonde se laissait faire les yeux clos. Petit à petit, la respiration de la blonde commençait à se faire plus régulière et la pression artérielle de Natsuki sembla imiter la baisse tension ambiante. Alors qu'elle se forçait à garder ses yeux sur les mains de Shizuru, la brune sentit les mains de sa binôme se crisper sur les siennes.

- Tout va bien Shizuru ?... Tu...

Alors que Natsuki allait continuer sa phrase, la blonde se jeta en larmes dans ses bras et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter définitivement. Les bras figés le long de son corps, la fille Kuga ne savait pas si elle devait rendre l'étreinte ou la rejeter le plus loin qu'elle le pouvait. Quelques secondes passèrent et les sanglots se calmèrent doucement. Natsuki en profita pour se défaire de l'étreinte. Elle osa lever son regard sur Shizuru et lui recoiffa une mèche derrière l'oreille quand un rayon de lumière frappa son visage. Soudain, une grimace de terreur déforma le visage aux cheveux blonds alors qu'elle fixait un point derrière elle.

- Shizuru ?

Natsuki se retourna. La grosse plaque de pierre qui bouchait l'entrée s'était rouverte, laissant apparaitre en contre-jour une silhouette masculine aux cheveux hirsutes qui pointait une grosse lampe torche sur elles. Natsuki porta une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière qui l'aveuglait et agressait sa rétine. Elle fit glisser une main apaisante sur le dos de sa compagne et se releva.

- Qui est là ? Fit Natsuki en s'avançant prudemment vers la silhouette.

Soudain, un objet brilla dans l'autre main de l'homme devant elle et il se mit à l'agiter devant lui. D'un coup d'œil rapide, Natsuki l'identifia comme une arme à feu. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et leva ses mains devant elle par réflexe.

- Doucement, du calme... Ne tirez pas. Je m'appelle Natsuki Kuga. Ma mère supervise les fouilles ici. Dites moi qui vous êtes et je vous expliquerai.

- Vous... vous ne devriez pas être là. Midori-san et ta mère n'aurait pas dû mettre leurs nez dans la Sigma Epsilon. Adieu.

- Ta... Tate-san ?

Soudain, les oreilles de Natsuki se mirent à siffler jusqu'à lui vriller les tympans. Puis du sang, beaucoup de sang, partout sur elle, fut la dernière chose qu'elle put discerner avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

**_Voilà ! Vivement le prochain non ? ^^ Si vous l'attendez autant que moi, envoyez moi vos reviews ! ;)  
_**

**_Asegawa  
xxx  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! **_

_**Voici mon dernier chapitre ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Spécialement Psyche à laquelle je fais une petite dédicace et que je remercie pour le débat qu'on a eu ! :)**_

_**Jade : Je tenais particulièrement à te répondre car je n'ai pu que sourire à ta review. :) Merci pour le titre honorifique de Reine du sadisme ! Je ne suis pas sûre si c'est un compliment ou non mais j'encaisse et j'accepte avec plaisir ! ;) Inscris toi et on pourra en débattre si tu veux ! ****Je t'attends ! Même pas peur ! Hé hé !**_

_**Yoru : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'éclaircir ! :)**_

_**Rizu-san : merci de te joindre à nous, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**_

_**Bref, j'ai pas répondu à tout le monde mais le cœur y est ! **_

_**J'attends vos retours avec impatience !**_

_**Asegawa**_

**_xxx_ **

**Playlist : **

**Ellie Goulding - Starry Eyes**

**The Goo Goo Dolls - Iris**

**The Foo Fighters - Everlong**

**Glee Cast - Crush (no comment amis lecteurs... ****)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

_- Non ! Ne m'enfermez pas ici ! Non ! En plus, je suis claustrophobe ! Pitié ! Ah ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? De l'eau ? Oh mon Dieu ! Des serpents ! Je hais les serpents ! _

- ...Natsuki..? Na-tsu-ki ? Réveilles toi...

_- Shizuru ? Sors-moi de là ! Je vais mourir manger par des serpents !... A l'aide !_

Natsuki émit un grognement alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose à la tirer doucement hors de son sommeil. Les yeux encore clos, elle essaya de se souvenir du rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Un rêve vraiment bizarre. Plantée dans la peau d'Indiana Jones, elle avait rêvé qu'elle avait été piégée au milieu de centaines de serpents nazis dans un tombeau en Egypte en tentant de sauver une femme qui ressemblait à si méprendre à Shizuru. La dernière image dont elle se souvenait, était de s'être retrouvée à genoux sur le sol sableux d'une sépulture pharaonique à appeler à l'aide sa bien aimée. Aussi insensés qu'ils étaient, elle essaya de repartir dans ses songes.

Au moment où elle allait une nouvelle fois se blottir au creux des bras de Morphée, elle se sentit prise de tremblements qui lui secouaient tout le corps. Avait-elle froid ? Etait-ce le contrecoup du cauchemar ? Alors que son fort intérieur triturait son cerveau en quête de réponses à ses questions, sa conscience l'extirpa violemment de ses songes. Les tremblements n'étaient pas liés au froid, ni même à la peur, puisque tout autour d'elle une douce chaleur irradiait son corps. Quand son cerveau se remit enfin à fonctionner, celui-ci ne put que constater que des mains la secouaient vigoureusement pour la tirer de son sommeil.

- Moh... C'est déjà le matin Otou-san ?

Elle essaya de tourner sa tête sur le coté et rencontra une surface molle et douce. Toujours les yeux clos, ses mains tentèrent d'identifier la texture de son oreiller de fortune. Après une demi seconde de tâtonnement, une voix d'outre tombe s'éleva comme sortie tout droit du sarcophage auquel Natsuki rêvait, suivie d'une douleur intense au crâne.

- La prochaine fois que tu essayes de me toucher les seins, le hobbit, je te laisse te vider de ton sang !

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

La brune se sentit d'un seul coup, complètement réveillée. Elle voulut se redresser mais ne connaissant pas sa position initiale, cela lui donna le tournis. Quand ses pupilles purent s'arrêter sur un point fixe, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur l'autel qu'elles venaient de découvrir. Une décharge électrique lui parcourut le bras jusqu'au bout des phalanges au moment où elle décida se remettre sur ses jambes. Puis soudain, un bras vint l'envelopper au niveau des épaules pour la recoucher sur la surface dure de la pierre.

- Doucement...! Tu ne devrais pas bouger, tu as pris une balle dans le bras.

Shizuru posa son index sur son buste et la poussa doucement mais fermement sur l'autel pour la tenir tranquille. La blessée dévisagea alors la blonde d'un air inquiet. Celle-ci lui renvoya un sourire hésitant. Ça avait sérieux. Une légère panique fit résonner les battements de son cœur dans ses tempes. Une balle ? Elle avait une balle dans le corps ? Elle allait mourir, c'était la fin.

- Je vais mourir... Dit elle d'une voix blanche. Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me frappes, _encore _?

- Tu as dû recevoir aussi un coup sur la tête, c'est pas possible. Tu ne vas pas mourir le schtroumpf !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as perdu la mémoire en plus d'être bête ? Quand Tate a dégainé, j'ai eu comme un coup d'adrénaline et je t'ai plaqué au sol. Tu avais été touché et nous baignions dans le sang. Alors, j'ai fait la morte et toi tu es tombée inconsciente. Tate nous a du penser qu'il en avait terminé et nous a enfermé ici. Heureusement, la balle n'a fait que frôler ton bras, la blessure est profonde mais j'ai réussi à arrêter le sang de couler.

Natsuki serra les dents et tenta de rassembler ses pensées. Elle lorgna sur le sang qui avait séché le long de son avant bras et se sentit nauséeuse. Shizuru lui avait attaché un peu en dessous de l'épaule, un lacet qu'elle interpréta comme un garrot et un bout de tissu bien serré sur le dessus de son épaule remplit de sang. Sa binôme avait du se séparer d'un bout de son t-shirt déjà court pour la soigner. Non, elle ne se souvenait pas d'un dixième de ce qu'il s'était passé après l'arrivée de Tate. Il l'avait menacé d'une arme et après... c'était le blackout. Elle voulut alors se mettre sur ses deux jambes, mais un violent vertige la cloua aux bords de la crédence de pierre.

- Woh... Du calme Lara Croft, tu t'en vas où au juste ? Fit Shizuru avec un demi sourire.

- J'essaye d'apparaitre moins misérable que je ne le suis déjà.. Répondit-elle sèchement.

- Oh...

Natsuki s'obligea à dévisager la blonde, étonnée d'avoir gagné si facilement leur joute verbale. Shizuru lui sembla alors vulnérable, et étrangement pâle.

- Tu vas bien toi ? Demanda Natsuki en tentant de se redresser avec son bras valide.

L'héritière resta silencieuse et la brune sentit le trouble la gagner. Elle s'appuya sur son coude et leva son autre main encore ensanglantée vers l'épaule de Shizuru assise auprès d'elle. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur sa peau, la blonde leva vers elle un regard angoissé. Sa peur du sang... Quand elle comprit, Natsuki retira sa main par automatisme.

- Écoutes, excuses-moi. Je suis sur la défensive alors que ce que je comprends c'est que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissante pour ça. Je vais bien, et c'est grâce à toi. Mais tu devrais savoir que je suis une râleuse née. Ne fais pas attention à ce que j'ai dit.

Encore une fois c'était une première, Natsuki n'avait jamais aligné autant de phrases pendant une conversation avec sa binôme. Bien qu'elle voyait Shizuru se recroqueviller à chacun de ses mots, ragaillardie par sa propre confiance en elle, la fille Kuga poursuivit :

- Tu entends ? Je suis vraiment désolée... pour tout. Vraiment.

Au moment où elle voulut malgré tout affirmer une prise sur l'épaule de sa partenaire pour appuyer ses dires, ignorant la douleur qui engourdissait son bras, elle sentit cette dernière s'affaisser totalement. Shizuru baissa alors la tête pour se dissimuler derrière sa frange et commença à masser ses tempes.

- Shi... Shizuru ?

A l'entente de son prénom, la blonde se tendit légèrement et elle put sentir une tension lui parcourir l'échine. Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent et il lui parut que Shizuru reprenait ses esprits. Finalement, l'héritière Fujino poussa un long soupir et redressa son dos la tête haute.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Je vais nous sortir de là. Fit-elle d'un air décidé.

Natsuki venait de suivre avec attention la transformation qui venait de se produire dans l'esprit de la blonde. Shizuru devenait plus forte. Elle pouvait le sentir.

- On va sortir de là. Répéta la blonde comme pour se convaincre elle-même. A nous deux, on réfléchira plus vite. D'accord ?

L'héritière la regarda intensément dans les yeux et la brune se sentit transpercée de part en part. Se rendant compte qu'elle cherchait possiblement une approbation, Natsuki hocha la tête et Shizuru lui sourit doucement. La blonde sauta de l'autel tel une danseuse et tourna sur elle-même. Natsuki dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, Shizuru souriait. Malgré le drame de la situation, elle souriait. Natsuki n'avait jamais soupçonné que sa binôme puisse rebondir aussi rapidement. C'en était louche. Elles étaient piégées dans une salle, blessées, avec du sang partout. Mais Shizuru reprenait le dessus. Son masque de détachement était remis en place et Natsuki en frissonna légèrement.

- Alors dis-moi, c'est bien quand tu as pris la torche que la porte s'est refermée, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore vaseuse, la brune ne put que secouer la tête en guise de réponse.

- Ok, donc il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire avec cette stèle là-bas. Fit l'héritière en pointant vers la pierre à l'entrée. Malheureusement, je pense que Tate est partie avec la torche. Donc il va falloir trouver quelque chose pour réenclencher le mécanisme.

- Je ne te savais pas si intelligente Shizuru. Railla Natsuki.

La blonde se retourna furtivement en direction et lui tira la langue avant de s'accroupir près de la stèle. La blessée ne put réprimer un sourire. Shizuru était bien de retour et son cœur se gonfla de cette constatation.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense, sa binôme se releva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Très bien. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire fonctionner ce truc. Fit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

Natsuki crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir une nouvelle fois. Son attitude la troublait de plus en plus. Elle réussit à s'assoir sur le bord de l'autel avec difficultés et commença à réfléchir. Elle avait enlever la torche et le mécanisme s'était enclenché. C'était trop simple, mais il fallait le tenter.

- Il faut remplacer la torche.

- Pardon?

- La torche ! Il faut un contrepoids ! Aides moi à me mettre debout s'il te plait.

Shizuru s'exécuta sans plus de question et l'aida à s'approcher de la stèle. Détaillant une nouvelle fois les deus sigles grecs gravés dans la pierre, Natsuki se demanda pourquoi les symboles d'une confrérie s'étaient retrouvés là. Elle garda cette question pour plus tard et fit glisser ses doigts sur la surface de pierre. Sur le dessus de la pierre, elle pouvait bien voir le trou qui pouvait réceptionner la torche. Si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose qui la remplace. Elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon pour trouver quelque chose qui pouvait s'insérer dedans. Un haut de cœur la pris quand elle repassa en revue les masques effrayants accrochés au mur et tout le sang de la pièce. Mais elle remarqua que sur l'un deux, se trouvait fixé deux lances de lancer d'à peu près un mètre chacune. Elle jugea de loin les dimensions de l'objet et s'en satisfait.

- Là, il y a des lances qui je pense feront l'affaire. Shizuru, avec ta grande taille, tu peux l'attraper. Elle devrait pouvoir remplacer la torche.

Shizuru émit une pause puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Très bien. Bien que je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me commandes, je veux bien le faire. Mais c'est juste pour que nous sortions de là.

- Shizuru... Gronda Natsuki. Fais le, s'il te plait. Tu es plus grande que moi. Je t'accompagne, d'accord ? Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent alors du masque qui semblait hurler couvert de plumes et d'os. En effet, derrière celui-ci, deux lances courtes étaient croisées et le rendaient encore plus terrifiant. Shizuru se positionna en dessous et dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre l'une d'entre elles. Elle étira tout son corps et Natsuki se plaça derrière elle, prête à réceptionner l'objet. Alors qu'elle agrippait l'arme, sa chaussure sans lacet la fit déraper en arrière. A cet instant, Natsuki la rattrapa par la taille par réflexe et tituba légèrement le temps de reprendre leur équilibres respectifs. Puis l'héritière se retourna dans ses bras et brandit au dessus d'elle le prix de ses efforts. Natsuki poussa un soupir de soulagement pensant qu'elle n'aurait pas retenir la chute bien longtemps. Son épaule la lançait et elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas grimacer de douleur.

- Je l'ai ! Fit la blonde avec un délicieux sourire. Je l'ai... Reprit-elle plus doucement.

Le cœur de la fille Kuga eut un raté, la proximité de leurs deux corps la bouleversait encore totalement. Elle sentit ses yeux ciller légèrement et son regard baissa dangereusement vers les plis rosés de sa partenaire. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle fixait ses lèvres tremblotantes, elle dut prendre tout son courage pour reporter son regard sans un endroit plus sain. Elle plissa un peu les yeux s'attendant aux foudres de sa binôme. Et pourtant, Shizuru n'en fit rien. Elle continua la regarder intensément.

Détaillant maintenant chaque millimètre carré de sa pupille vermillon, Natsuki s'arrêta de respirer. La même situation que dans la tente se reproduisait. Le manque d'air, l'estomac en vrac, sa peau qui la picotait et l'embrasement de son ventre... Il fallait que ça cesse. Elle ne pouvait pas revivre la même déception et le même rejet que quelques jours auparavant. Alors qu'elle voulut retirer ses bras, bien que lésée par la lance qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, Shizuru passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et la serra contre elle. Natsuki sentit son corps entier se raidir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? Depuis l'incident, Shizuru faisait tout pour l'éloigner d'elle, et là elle la prenait dans ses bras ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Si seulement elle pouvait décrypter ses émotions si contradictoires. Essayait-elle, elle aussi de rejeter le mal qui la rongeait jour après jour ? Non, il ne fallait pas rêver. La tête reposant sur l'épaule de sa binôme, elle se mit à la secouer de gauche à droite puis se lança.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée comprendre dans tout ça Shizuru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sous ta frange ?

Elle se dégagea doucement pour essayer une nouvelle fois de lire à travers ce regard brûlant et sentit des larmes pointer aux coins de ses yeux.

- Tes railleries et tes répliques cinglantes, je peux les gérer. Mais ça... Je sais pas si je peux.

Natsuki put lire alors une expression qui commençait à lui être familière passée sur son visage. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre, Shizuru l'interrompit avec un léger sourire et un ton qui se voulait doux.

- De quoi tu parles, le hobbit ?

La brune se décomposait à l'intérieur mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Elle se dégagea encore un peu plus et pointa le visage de Shizuru.

- Je... Je parle de ce que je vois dans tes yeux, là, maintenant. Tes yeux se plissent légèrement quand tu essayes d'être indifférente. Tu ne dois même pas le voir toi même, mais moi si. Tu n'es pas celle que tu veux bien montrer à tout le monde.

Elle marqua une pause et prit une longue inspiration pour pouvoir continuer. Tout ceci ravivait des moments encore frais et douloureux. Elle se revoyait, dans la tente, prendre la plus grande claque de sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu te moques de moi et la seconde suivante, tu me prends dans tes bras ? Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre? Je n'en peux plus de faire semblant que tes remarques ne me touchent pas, et de me persuader que de t'avoir dans mes bras ne me troublent pas.

Son envie de pleurer était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Tout était dit. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Shizuru fasse ça. Malgré tout le sens logique qu'elle essayait d'appliquer, rien n'expliquait sa manière d'agir. Au bout de quelques de secondes de silence, la blonde se défit de ses bras et fit quelques pas en arrière pour se lancer dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Son calme apparent en était effrayant de beauté. Pourtant, Natsuki ne voulait pas la laisser s'échapper comme ça et garda ses mains dans les siennes.

- Ne fuis pas encore Shizuru... Je suis là, et tu es coincée avec moi. Il n'y pas de dangers, et si jamais l'envie te prend de me recoller une gifle, n'oublies pas que je suis blessée. Tu ne voudras pas avoir un cadavre sur les bras, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur cette dernière phrase, Natsuki put voir le coin de ses lèvres légèrement fiévreuses s'étirer. Elle avait touché juste. Elle laissa quelques secondes passer, puis Shizuru la tira un peu vers elle pour finalement la regarder de la façon la plus adorable qu'il lui avait été donner de voir. Natsuki sentit son cœur fondre de l'intérieur.

- On dirait que je suis piégée alors... Fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Natsuki déglutit difficilement et Shizuru qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle... Non, elle allait faire face pour une fois. Elle réaffirma ses appuis et releva la tête alors qu'elle n'était qu'à une poignée de centimètres d'elle.

- Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois, Fujino... Murmura t- elle.

- Ara...

Alors que Shizuru la détaillait avec défi, Natsuki ne put se résoudre à tenir bon et fit quelques pas en arrière pour se retrouver acculer à l'autel. Elle laissa un long silence, que Natsuki savait calculé, s'installer alors qu'elle avançait toujours plus près d'elle. C'était sa manière de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Elle commençait à la cerner, et elle la trouva même un peu trop facile à lire. Seulement, à son grand désespoir, il semblait bien que Shizuru connaissait la moindre de ses failles. Était-ce ça le vrai amour ? Le sentiment d'être complète, le sentiment que l'autre vous renvoie les mêmes faiblesses comme un miroir ? Dépossédée de tout sens de réflexion à l'instant où Shizuru appuya ses deux mains sur l'autel de chaque coté de son corps, elle ramena alors nerveusement une de ses longues mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et tenta de comprendre pourquoi cette dernière semblait en feu. Et Shizuru qui continuait son petit jeu...

Dans le clair obscur de la pièce éclairée par le seul lustre, les ombres projetées par les bougies dansaient sur le visage fébrile des deux jeunes femmes, produisant une atmosphère presque fantastique. La tension de leurs corps pouvaient se voir au rythme irrégulier de leur respiration. Toutefois, ni l'une ni l'autre semblait y faire attention. Le cœur aux bords des lèvres, ses yeux la brulaient de tant de éclat émanant de ses orbes grenats. La brunette n'eut jamais eu autant envie de se laisser envahir par l'intimité de leur situation. Elle voulait embrasser ses lèvres, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et que Shizuru la possède entièrement.. Allait-elle seulement terminer ce maudit stage en vie ?

Shizuru l'aida à ramener une autre de ses mèches rebelles qui glissaient de derrière ses oreilles et Natsuki suspendit son geste en lui saisissant la main.

- Arrêtes... Ne me brises plus le cœur...

Ses mots à peine audibles sortirent tout droit de l'intérieur de sa poitrine en un son rauque et court. Natsuki baissa subitement la tête et posa brutalement ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour stopper un sanglot. Sa vision commença à se troubler et la brune clôt durement ses paupières pour empêcher toute larme de couler. Elle essaya de réguler son souffle qui semblait partir dans tous les sens à travers ses doigts, et elle se retint de ne pas les mordre pour oublier qu'elle était entrain de craquer devant la femme qu'elle aimait unilatéralement.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça avec toi ? Murmura doucement Shizuru alors qu'elle posa son front contre la naissance de ses cheveux .

Natsuki ne put que secouer faiblement la tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit non. Elle aurait payer très cher pour que Shizuru réponde à cette question. Mais elle savait que Shizuru ne faisait que jouer avec elle et son cœur résisterait à une autre réponse évasive.

- Le devines-tu ?

- Laisses-moi Shizuru.

Seulement, quand Shizuru reprit son souffle pour parler, le sol se mit à trembler. Les deux femmes regardèrent en direction de l'entrée. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, Natsuki put distinguer que la porte de pierre commençait à se mouvoir. Prise d'une agitation sans nom, elle scruta les trois coins de la pièce, après tout, elles étaient dans une pièce pyramidale, en quête d'un endroit pour se cacher. Si jamais Tate était venu vérifier qu'elles étaient bien mortes, ou pire si une autre personne de cette mystérieuse confrérie avait décidé de sacrifier encore quelques humains de plus pour un Dieu inconnu au bataillon, elles pourraient peut être y échapper. Soudain, elle attrapa la main de sa partenaire et l'emmena vers le fond de la pièce en courant. Encore quelques secondes, et elles seraient à découvert. Par chance, au fond de la pièce se trouvait un fatras d'objets de culte, ainsi qu'un espèce de paravent derrière lequel, elles pourraient se cacher. Elle s'accroupit et fut rapidement imitée par sa binôme alors que le sol s'arrêtait de trembler. Natsuki plaça alors son doigt sur ses lèvres, et posa son autre main sur celles de Shizuru, intimant de garder le silence.

Dans le mouvement, son regard fut attirer par une inscription en lettres de sang sur leur abri de fortune : _Sigma Epsilon's Assembly of the Rising Sun_. C'était donc ça. La SEARS n'était donc qu'un écran à quelque chose de plus grand. Une confrérie ou une secte ? _Des malades, oui !_ Pensait Natsuki. Alors Shizuru devait forcément en savoir quelque chose, non ? C'était son grand père qui était à la tête de cette organisation, secte, peu importe.

Alors que son sang lui battait dans les tempes à trop réfléchir et elle se demanda si cela venait du fait qu'elle était blessée et en possible danger de mort ou si c'était parce qu'elle tenait encore la main moite de Shizuru. Attendez... moite ? A moins que cela ne soit avec la moiteur de sa propre main qui contaminait celle Shizuru. Dégoutant. Elle voulut alors retirer le plus vite possible sa main pour ne pas montrer sa peur mais Shizuru entrelaça ses doigts avec des siens. Jetant un regard angoissé vers sa binôme, la fille aux cheveux bleutés demanda lui silencieusement pourquoi, mais l'héritière n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix s'élevait dans un écho.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Oh mon Dieu ! C'est quoi tout ce sang ? Mikoto ! Non ! Reviens ici !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Natsuki se retrouva nez à nez avec le gros chat noir qui suivait tout le temps Mai.

- Gh..! Mikoto ?

* * *

_**There you go ! :) Je sais, ça s'arrête un peu de façon abruptement mais ça va s'améliorer dans les prochains chapitres, promis ! :)**_

_**J'attends vos retours et reviews pour les pronostiques sur qui vient délivrer les filles. **_

_**A très vite !**_

_**Bonnes vacances !**_

_**xxx**_


	9. Update

Bonjour chers lecteurs!

Pas de nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui malheureusement.

Je voulais vous écrire quelques mots pour vous demander de m'excuser de l'attente car je suis actuellement en vacances et je n'ai pas d'ordinateur sous la main. Je rentre dans 1 semaine et demi et je serai en plein aménagement. Donc il se peut que vous attendiez encore un peu pour le prochain chapitre. Alors je vous présente mes grandes excuses et j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre!

Je vous embrasse!

A très vite!

Asegawa

xxx


End file.
